Corazón en llamas
by pokemonshipper3
Summary: Alex el Frogadier Pokémon ninja, emprende su viaje para evolucionar, demostrar que tan fuerte es y convertirse en un verdadero Greninja, pero no se espera conocer a una pokemon que le daría vuelta a su vida.
1. Un mal comienzo

Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes

 **Corazón en llamas**

En una isla ubicada a lo lejos de la orilla de kalos, vivía una manada de Greninjas Pokemon ninjas especializados en la lucha y estrategia, los greninjas de esta isla se dedican a muchas cosas como plantar bayas, proteger la isla o a cuidar los huevos de froakie, pero se estaba realizando una actividad típica de la isla en la que los frogadier que acaban de evolucionar en una época del año tiene que irse de la isla hasta evolucionar a Greninja, la Isla necesitaba los Greninjas más fuertes al salir experimentaban lo suficiente para proteger la Isla. Un Frogadier llamado Alex estaba despidiéndose de sus padres, Sara y Drago para irse de la isla.

\- Adiós mamá, adiós papá me tengo que ir – Se despedía Alex algo triste por irse.

\- Adiós Alex por favor ten cuidado, no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo tu padre y yo sabemos lo atrevido que eres – Dijo Su madre Sara con los ojos llorosos y preocupada.

\- Hijo lo único que te pido es que no te excedas mucho allá fuera de la isla – Anunció Drago serio y distante pero su tono se oía algo afligido.

\- Ok mama, ok papa… los extrañare mucho – Dijo Alex con un tono triste mientras lo abrazaba y los padres correspondían el abrazo.

Después Alex salió de la casa, emocionado por su próxima aventura, desde afuera despidiéndose de sus padres moviendo su mano de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en el rostro y empezaba correr hacia la orilla de su Isla.

A unos pocos metros de llegar a la orilla Alex oyó unos pasos secos en la arena, al alzar la mirada vio que era un grupo de Frogadier acercándose a él, sus caras sonrientes hacían desconfiar a Alex.

\- Que tenemos aquí el Frogadier más débil de la isla, creímos que te acobardarías y no saldrías de la isla – Insultó un Frogadier hombre con una voz grave, mientras los otros tres reían.

\- Copa, saben que no me dan miedo y sus palabras no me afectan, no quiero pelear, lo único que quiero es irme sin ninguna herida o golpe – Dijo Alex sin querer ocasionar problemas pero sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

Copa iba a contestar pero una sombra se hizo presente por encima de ellos, Alex al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que las nubes, se tornaban oscuras y el aire comenzaba a humedecerse.

\- Parece que no podremos salir de la isla hoy, o por lo menos no los cobardes como tú – Encaró Copa burlón.

\- No pensaran salir de la isla ¿verdad?, es muy peligroso, se ve que hay posibilidad de un huracán – Cuestionó Alex algo preocupado de que su salida se arruinara.

\- Já, no me dan miedo los huracanes no son nada peligrosos para mí, bueno, adiós cobarde – Se despidió mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el muelle y caminaba junto a los otros tres tipo agua.

Alex algo afectado por sus palabras fue corriendo a un lugar que solo él conocía, que se accedía por medio de un pequeño bosque, pues era un gran árbol justo a la orilla de la Isla. Alex cerró su puño frustrado sabiendo lo peligroso que sería para él salir en esos momentos, pero las palabras de Copa se repetían continuamente en su subconsciente, lo pensó un rato, pero llego a una decisión, si Copa creía que él no podría sobrevivir a un huracán estaba equivocado, se lo demostraría, lograría pasar el huracán, y al regresar a la Isla como Greninja se lo demostraría.

Sin dudarlo Alex se lanzó del árbol directamente al agua logro adentrarse sin problemas y nado sin rumbo ya que no había decidido ninguna Isla vecina solo iría a la más cercana. Pero la posibilidad de huracán se hizo real, con un huracán enorme y muchos rayos y truenos en la tormenta lo hacían peor y Alex al darse cuenta de ello aterrado comenzó a nadar fuertemente al lado contrario.

-¡Ayuda, ayúdenme por favor! – Gritaba aterrado y unas lágrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro, pero nadie respondía.

Gasto tanta energía que al no poder mantenerse flotando se hundió, unos segundos uso la energía que le quedaba para sacar la cabeza pero al darse la vuelta observo una gran roca, que ya era tarde para esquivar esta impacto en su parte de atrás de su cráneo haciéndolo quedar inconsciente, y hundirse, ahora estaba a merced del huracán.

Adolorido abrió los parpados para darse cuenta que estaba en una especie de madriguera, algunas mesitas y herramientas médicas, no podía visualizar las cosas bien por su reciente dolor e el golpe.

\- ¿Hola hay alguien a ahí? – Exclamó Alex confundido sentándose en la cama improvisada de paja en la que estaba antes acostado.

\- Bueno parece que ya despertaste – Dijo una voz femenina, el picaporte de la puerta empezaba a girar para después oírse el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota: hola soy nueva aquí en fanfiction y quisiera un gran apoyo, he recibido ayuda de: ItsTheCrew.**


	2. Drago y la Isla

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 que lo disfruten (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes)

Corazón en llamas

¿: Parece que ya despertó.

Alex: hola ¿Quién eres? Dijo Alex al ver una braixen desconocida.

¿: Perdón por no presentarme soy Sol un gusto, te encontré a la orilla de la isla inconsciente así que te traje a mi madriguera, no reaccionaste hasta hoy pasaste 5 días inconsciente así que te cuide muy bien, por cierto cómo te llamas.

Alex: Soy Alex un gusto y gracias por cuidarme, y espero no haber causado tantas molestias. Dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama.

Sol: Tranquilo fue un placer me gusta ayudar a otros Pokemon.

Alex: Bueno ya me voy y otra vez gracias. Mientras se dirigía a la salida

Sol: Espera! Dijo Sol muy molesta:

Alex voltio a ver que quería cuando de pronto se hoyo un estruendo fuera de la madriguera, Alex salió y vio un scrafty lanzando esfera aural a la madriguera.

Alex: Que está pasando, porque está lanzando esfera aural en la madriguera. Dijo Alex muy confundido.

Sol: Bueno hace muchos años que estamos bajo la tiranía de un Pokemon muy fuerte llamado ''weavile'' él y su ejército de tipo siniestro vino a nuestra isla y dijo que esta isla ahora era de él, solo porque hace muchos años un greninja muy fuerte llamado Drago que vivía aquí venció al padre de weavile el que también era un Pokemon muy despiadado, y tenía también nuestra isla, después de que drago lo derrotara weavile juro que volvería, pero él no volvió sino su hijo, drago le dijo que el también estaría para salvar a la isla otra vez ero después de que le agradecimos a Drago nos dijo que no volvería a esta isla y se haría a la isla en que nació llamada isla ninja y que cuando weavile volviera no vendría el sino su hijo.

Alex: M-mi papa fue un héroe. Dijo Alex sorprendido.

Sol: si, si lo es.

Alex: Y como sabes que soy su hijo.

Sol: Cuando te lleva a mi madriguera llame a la curandera delphox y cuan te vio uso su ataque psíquico y vio que eras el hijo Drago.

Alex: En ese caso quiero ayudarte con weavile como lo aria mi padre, además eso me ayudara a volverme fuerte y ese mi objetivó.

Sol: Arias eso por mí. Dijo un poco sonrojada.

Alex: Si, espera un momento…

Sol: Que ocurre.

Alex: creo que te conozco de alguna parte, claro ya recordé, recuerdo que cuando era un froakie mi mama una vez me llevo a la isla de audinos…

Sol: mi padre también me llevaba para esa isla.

Alex: Bueno, recuerdo que un grovile me quería atacar solo porque le dije que no me agradaban mucho los tipo planta, él me iba a tacar con una hoja aguda hasta que de repente una fenekim que no me dijo su nombre me ayudo lanzando un lanzallamas a ese grovile, me quede sorprendido de que una chica me quisiese salvar, después te dije gracias y tú me dijiste ''tranquilo fue un placer me gusta ayudar a otros Pokemon''

Sol: Es cierto ya recordé ese día después de que te salve jugamos todo el día en la orilla de la isla fue divertido. Dijo sonroja y alegre.

Alex: Bueno ahora te devolveré el favor, venceremos a weavile. Dijo Alex ya corriendo a la base de weavile.

Pero Sol lo agarro de una mano y le dijo:

Sol: Espera primero hay que hacer un plan. Dijo Sol un poco molesta.

Alex: Si, tienes razón. Dijo Alex avergonzado.

Continuara.


	3. una batalla de sentimientos

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 espero les guste (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes)

Corazón en llamas

Si, tienes razón – exclamo Alex avergonzado – pero tengo una idea, que tal si tenemos una batalla de esa forma puedo experimentar que tan fuerte eres – dijo la rana acuática diciendo su idea.

Okey esa es una buena idea, pero tendremos que buscar un lugar lejos de los aliados de weavile – dijo Sol seriamente.

Está bien de todos modos si te intentan atacar te protegeré – dijo Alex de forma amable y linda.

O-oye no soy una Pokemon indefensa puedo cuidarme yo misma, y te lo demostrare en la batalla – exclamo Sol sonrojada y ligeramente enfadada.

Jejeje, eso ya lo veremos linda – dijo Alex de forma cautivadora y coqueteando – pues no me dejare ganar solo porque eres un chica – exclamo el tipo agua competitivamente.

E-eso e-espero Alex – dijo la Pokemon tipo fuego muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

Oye tranquila dolo era una broma nunca intentaría coquetearte – intento explicar Alex de forma suave, e intentando que no sonara muy ofensivo.

Bueno no eres tan malo en eso de coquetear – dijo Sol en su mente mientras se ponía roja como un tomate – bu-bueno sígueme te indico el camino a un lugar donde podemos luchar – exclamo Sol reaccionando de su pensamiento y tratando de ocultar su rubor.

Alex y braixen caminaron por un buen tiempo, hasta que se encontraron con un cacturne el cual procedió a atacar a Alex. Alex se quedó inmóvil temblando y sudando mucho con una cara de miedo que no era normal, el cacturne lanzo una lluvia de hojas hacia Alex, pero antes de que lograra alcanzar a Alex Sol reacciono y lo intersecto con un lanzallamas, para después atacar al cacturne con una llamarada, la cual dejo al cacturne mal herido.

El cacturne después de se levantó y escapo, después Sol se centró en lo que le había pasado a Alex y dijo:

¡Alex estas bien! – dijo Sol mientras se daba vuelta rápidamente para ver lo que le pasaba.

S-sí, e-estoy, b-bien - pronuncio Alex lleno de terror y muy nervioso.

¡No!, no lo estas que te paso, porque no te moviste – exclamo Sol, muy nerviosa por su amigo – algo te pasa, tranquilo puedes contármelo.

Okey te lo contare – dijo el Pokemon tipo agua un poco más calmado – pero no me juzgues por favor.

Tranquilo no lo are, no me gusta verte así – dijo Sol muy preocupada por su amigo.

Bueno en realidad les tengo fobia a los tipo planta, me les puedo acercar porque me paralizo, me siento muy impotente frente a uno de ellos – exclamo Alex seriamente y un poco angustiado de como fuera a reaccionar la Pokemon de tipo fuego – no quería decirte porque… porque creí que si te decía no querrías mi ayuda para derrotar a weavile y…

No te preocupes nunca te diría que no por un miedo que tengas, siempre serás para mí un Pokemon muy valiente – pronuncio la Pokemon de fuego interrumpiendo a Alex.

Gracias Sol enserio me haces sentir bien – exclamo Alex más animado y agradeciendo a su amiga – eres la mejor.

No es nada, solo me gusta ayudar a… – dijo la Pokemon cuando el tipo agua la interrumpió.

¡NO! – Grito Alex con la cabeza hacia abajo – tú ya has hecho mucho por mí, me salvaste de grovile cuando éramos niños y ahora me salvaste de cacturne, n-no he hecho nada por ti – exclamo fuertemente a la Pokemon de fuego.

N-no te sientas así, es que… - pero Sol fue interrumpida por Alex.

Desde ahora are lo que sea por ti, te ayudare con weavile o moriré en el intento – dijo la rana acuática mostrándole la mano a Sol – no me rendiré.

Sol procedió a estrechar su mano – enserio eres un gran Pokemon y gran amigo – pronuncio Sol con un poco de rubor.

Guau el tiempo paso rápido, ya atardeció – dijo Alex con una sonrisa y su brazo hacia atrás – bueno supongo que iré a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche – pronuncio Alex yéndose del lugar.

¡Espera! – Grito Sol extendiendo su mano, Alex volteo – que tal si te quedas en mi madriguera tengo un cuarto extra, y no sería molestia para mí en lo absoluto.

Bueno está bien, pero para que sepas tú fuiste la que dijo – dijo Alex sonriendo y con una expresión bromista.

Sol se puso rojísima y prosiguió a reír – jajaja, tú descuida – exclamo la Pokemon pero de repente vio la mano de Alex en frente de ella – A- Alex – pronuncio estando muy nerviosa.

Tengo que ser caballeroso con las damas, te llevare de la mano hasta la madriguera – dijo Alex siendo muy gentil con Sol, la cual solo de quedo en shock – vamos la mano se me cansa.

O cierto lo siento – dijo Sol muy nerviosa y sonrojada, extendiendo su mano, hasta la de Alex.

Bueno vamos – dijo la rana acuática agarrando la mano de llevándosela corriendo hasta la madriguera, pues esta estaba muy lejos.

Corrieron un pequeño rato hasta que llegaron a la madriguera, procedieron a entrar y Sol le dijo a Alex:

Bueno tu habitación está por el pasillo a la derecha – dijo sol ya muy somnolienta por ese día tan ajetreado – okey dejamos la batalla para mañana, buenas noches - pronuncio mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Okey buenas noches, que duermas bien – exclamo Alex un poco cansado, y después se dirigió a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama y en su mente se dijo a sí mismo.

Que me pasa es raro que no tenga sueño, hoy ha sido un día muy difícil pero me siento bien, es como si cada vez que estoy con sol todo mejora aunque sea el día más triste estar con ella hace que me anime, no entiendo que me está pasando, siento que haría cualquier cosa por ella, para mi es linda y agradable, no puedo dejar de pensarla y de querer abrazarla, siento que su felicidad es mi felicidad, siento que mi corazón está en llamas.

Continuara…

Quería decir que gracias por su apoyo, le estoy poniendo mucho cariño a este fic y con esta historia quiero que ustedes se diviertan, y me gustaría mucho que siguieran este fic o ponerle un favorito quiero que este fic se haga cada vez mejor, pero necesito de su ayuda como lectores para que esta historia se haga más viral, muchas gracias por todo si no fuera por ustedes no estaría haciendo más capítulos.

También les recomiendo pasarse a ver el siguiente fic:

(Ninjashipping) Vínculos. De ItsTheCrew.

Él es muy bueno, y quisiera que lo apoyaran en su fic, es algo muy importante para él.

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. un sueño raro y un gran golpe

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el capítulo 4 (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes).

Corazón en llamas

Después de un día muy agotado en la isla, ya es otro día, una mañana muy soleada y agradable, los Pokemon pájaros de oían jugar y un ligera brisa corriendo por la madriguera, sol estaba preparando el desayuno y Alex seguía dormido.

Alex estaba sudando mucho mientras dormía y se le veía nervioso.

No sé en donde estoy parece un volcán un poco raro – exclamo Alex mientras caminaba por el lugar - ¡que! Parece que estoy herido, Argh este dolor es demasiado fuerte – de pronto apareció un darkrai que lo agarró del cuello fuertemente – ¡E-esto duele porque me haces esto – le pregunto al darkrai muy adolorido con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor, pero el darkrai no le contesto, y procedió a apretarle el cuello más fuerte - ¡Argh! Para ya – dijo Alex agonizando, el darkrai lo acerco a él y le susurro ''ya se acerca el momento, pronto llegara tu fin y el de tu…

¡Alex despierta ya! – le grito Sol a Alex muy preocupada, agitándolo bruscamente.

¡Ayuda!; q-que paso – dijo Alex muy asustado acabándose de despertar – D-donde esta darkrai – dijo Alex confundido y girando su cabeza a todos lados.

Quien es darkrai, tú me estabas preocupando de repente oí un grito aquí arriba, gritabas ''no por favor a él no, no le hagas daño'', - le explico Sol a Alex muy angustiada por el sueño que tuvo la rana acuática.

N- no importa, lo importante es que solo fue un sueño y nada malo te ha pasado – dijo Alex abrazándola y la Pokemon de fuego quedando totalmente roja.

Bu-bueno vamos a desayunar prepare una tarta de bajas aranja – le dijo Sol sonrojada, mientras se soltaba del abrazo e iba a la cocina.

Claro voy enseguida – exclamo Alex, con una sonrisa falsa, para después bajar la cabeza con una expresión seria – no puedo dejar de pensar en ese sueño, bueno lo mejor será no volver a pensar en ese sueño.

Alex salía del cuarto dirigiéndose a la cocina y después se sentó en la silla del desayunador, Sol le sirvió la tarta la cual de veía muy apetitosa, Alex agarro un tenedor y procedió a agarrar un pedazo y ponérselo en la boca.

Guau esta… esta – pronunciaba Alex muy sorprendido – increíblemente delicioso – llevando se a la boca muchos pedazos más.

Me alegra que te guste, mi mama me enseño cuando era pequeña – dijo Sol con una sonrisa.

Oye por cierto y tu familia no te he visto con ningún otro Pokemon – exclamo Alex con tarta en la boca, y ya poniéndose un poco serio.

Bueno es que ocurrió cuando era una pequeña fenekim, un año después de conocerte, mi mama y mi papa me traían en un barco a la isla yo estaba nerviosa con el agua, pues temía ahogarme, recuerdo que mi madre me dijo ''tranquila nada malo te va a pasar'', cuando llegamos a la isla acababa de llegar weavile con su ejército, mi mama m-me llevo has atrás de una roca para que no me vieran, y… y los secuaces de weavile los asesinaron sin piedad – Sol empezó a ponerse sentimental y a llorar poniéndose las manos en los ojos.

S-sol tranquila, no quiero que te pongas así la-lamento haberte preguntado algo personal – dijo Alex apenado, levanto la cabeza de Sol y le quitándole las lágrimas de los ojos – Lo-lo siento, enserio, yo dije que te iba a proteger, n-no acerté llorar, lo lamento – expreso Alex con un poco de rubor disculpándose.

De repente se paró el tiempo lo único que hacían era verse a los ojos, ambos sonrojados, y sin voltear la mirada. Se hoyo un estruendo fuera de la madriguera el cual hizo que los dos se separaran, Alex salió de la madriguera rápidamente y vio a un umbreon usando pulso umbrío en la madriguera para destruirla.

¡Oye que te pasa! – Grito el Pokemon de tipo agua, lo cual hizo que el umbreon pusiera su atención en él, acercándose lentamente dispuesto a atacarlo – vamos no te tengo miedo, no dejare que lastimes a Sol – exclamo Alex listo para proteger a su amiga.

¡Alex espera! – Exclamo Sol, ese grito hizo que umbreon la observara, y con una carcajada el umbreon le lanzo un hiperayo con una potencia increíblemente fuerte, pero Alex se lanzó a el hiperayo para proteger a Sol, el cual lo lanzo por el aire para que después chocara contra una roca que lo dejo muy mal herido – porque, ¡porque lo hiciste!, umbreon ahora si lo pagaras – le grito Sol apuntándolo con su rama para después lanzarle una llamarada, la cual el umbreon esquivo y se fue huyendo.

Después Sol fue a donde estaba Alex, y se arrodillo alado de él.

Pensamiento de Alex:

Abrí los ojos y vi a Sol estaba halándome con lágrimas en los ojos, me dice que por que me lance al hiperayo, pero antes de poder responderle vi todo muy borroso y veía como todo se ponía blanco, el dolor más fuerte que había sentido se empezó a quitar hasta que pude tener la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos, y los abrí.

Donde estoy, parece una clase de hospital hecho de madera, y estoy cubierto de vendajes – se dijo Alex a sí mismo, hasta que vio que la puerta se abrió.

¡Alex despertaste! – Grito emocionada Sol al ver que su mejor amigo estaba bien, y le dio un fuerte abrazo – por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, cre-crei que habías muerto – le dijo la Pokemon de fuego con lágrimas en los ojos y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Tra-tranquila, re-recuerda no moriré hasta que ese weavile pague por lo que a echo – le dijo el Pokemon de agua a Sol sonrojado, y procedió a abrazarla – hare lo que sea para que estés segura – exclamo Alex mirándola a la cara, pero eses momento fue interrumpido por la audino que entro a la sala, en ese momento se separaron de inmediato.

Parece que ya te despertaste, estuviste en coma por unas tres semanas, esas heridas ya deberían estar curadas – exclamo la audino quitándole los vendajes – bueno ya pueden irse, y Alex sin muchos esfuerzos durante un tiempo.

No are esfuerzos, y gracias por todo audino – le agradeció Alex a la audino, saliendo del cuarto junto a Sol.

Cuando estaban yendo a la madriguera se encontraron con un campo de batalla y Alex le dijo a sol:

Oye ahora que nada nos interrumpe, porque no tenemos una batalla – exclamo Alex emocionado.

No lo sé Alex, la audino dijo que no hicieras esfuerzos – dijo Sol preocupándose por la salud de su amigo – no quiero que te lastimes otra vez.

No te preocupes no será una batalla tan fuerte ya que no será una pelea en la que me esforzare, porque solo es practica – dijo Alex tratando de animar a la Pokemon de fuego – y además nos hemos atrasado mucho con el tema de derrotar a weavile, con este entrenamiento nos aremos más fuertes.

Está bien pero no te esfuerces mucho, no quiero derrotarte tan fácilmente – dijo Sol ya animada, tratando de enfurecer a Alex – A pelear.

Continuara

Jeje me estuve mucho haciendo este capítulo pero valió la pena, seré sincera el capítulo no iba a ser así pero de repente se me ocurrieron otras ideas y se quedó así XD, bueno les diré que a partir de ahora contestare cualquier pregunta que se les ocurra sobre el fic y futuros proyectos.

Y como siempre aquí les recomiendo otro fic.

(Ninjashipping) Vínculos. De ItsTheCrew. Su historia es muy buena y el me a dado mucho apoyo con la mía así que si les llama la atención pueden leer su historia y apoyarlo.

Gracias por su apoyo no estaría haciendo más capítulos si no fuera por ustedes, aun no puedo creer que tenga ya a algunos siguiendo mi historia gracias por todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. con una leyenda un nuevo camino

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, y les informo que este capítulo va a hacer efecto en el resto de la historia, y para que quede claro aquí están los ataques de Alex y Sol:

Alex: doble equipo, hidropulso, golpe roca e hidrobomba.

Sol: lanzallamas, llamarada, psicorrayo y arañazo.

Sin nada más que decir que comience el capítulo.

Corazón en llamas.

Alex y Sol se miraban frente a frente para dar comienzo a un combate de entrenamiento, para estar más fuertes y alcanzar su objetivo, derrotar a weavile y que haya paz en la isla.

Bueno que esperas, las damas primero – exclamo Alex, preparado para cualquier ataque de la Pokemon de fuego – está bien pero después no digas que hice trampa – dijo Sol, empezando a correr hacia Alex.

Sol se acercaba con gran velocidad directo hacia Alex, cuando estaba ya frente de él le lanzo un lanzallamas, pero fue esquivado por Alex, el cual de inmediato la golpeo con un golpe roca directo en el abdomen, haciendo que retroceda y quede desconcertada.

No me digas que es lo único que tienes – dijo Alex bromeando con Sol, pero lo único que hacía era animarla a seguir luchando.

La Pokemon de fuego empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Alex y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo un psicorrayo, el cual dejo a Alex desorientado, pero antes de que el Pokemon de agua se enfocara de nuevo en Sol, la Pokemon le dio un arañazo que al tomarlo por sorpresa fue crítico.

Guau parece que sabes cómo defenderte, pero no creas que me dejare ganar - dijo Alex lleno de determinación, pero esta vez fue el a por ella.

Cuando estaba justamente en frente de ella le lanzo un hidropulso pero fue intersectado por la llamarada de Sol, lo que ocasiono un explosión, que produjo una pantalla de humo.

Sol aprovecho la situación y fue directo hacia Alex – Te encontré – dijo Sol antes de golpearlo con un arañazo justo en la espalda de la rana acuática, el cual se golpeó con el piso.

En ese momento se dispersó el humo, y se logró ver como Alex se levantaba lentamente del suelo, casi igual y muy poco dañado.

Bueno, creo que si eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para infligirme daño que haga efecto – dijo Alex dirigiéndose lentamente a Sol – tranquila no te atacare ya luchamos lo suficiente.

Eres muy difícil de vencer, cuando luchemos contra weavile no sabrá que lo golpeo – exclamo Sol sentándose en el suelo, ya que estaba muy cansada – ven siéntate aquí a mi lado – le dijo Sol a Alex, señalando el suelo.

Alex procedió a sentarse a su lado, Sol solo veía hacia el frente y Alex la observaba a ella con un pequeño rubor, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por las palabras de Sol.

Oye estas lleno de tierra y tus frobujas están desaliñadas, tranquilo te ayudo a arreglarlas – exclamo Sol mientras empezaba a arreglar las frobujas de Alex.

N-no es necesario tranquila – Dijo Alex sonrojado intentando que Sol no lo hiciera, pero ya era muy tarde Sol ya había empezado a arreglarlas – Lo siento Alex no permitiré que te veas así por mi culpa.

Pensamiento de Alex:

¿Por qué? No siento mis manos, ah, no puedo ni decir una palabra, no creo que… no, no puede ser ella es mi amiga, talvez si digo algo que inicie una conversación ayude a que no me siente así.

Fin del pensamiento.

Oye Sol ¿tienes algún plan para ganarle a weavile? – Dijo Alex tratando de no tartamudear frente a Sol.

Mmmm, no tengo ni una idea; que tal si investigamos la fortaleza y ver por donde pode podemos entrar sin ser vistos – Exclamo Sol aportando su idea – oye estas sudando mucho ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto preocupada la Pokemon de fuego y al mismo tiempo tocando su frente.

N-no sé a qué T-te refieres – Dijo Alex intentando negar sus nervios y ocultando su sonrojo con sus frobujas – a mí no me engañas algo te está pasando.

Pensamiento de Alex:

Hay no, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Te-tengo que cambiarle el tema su cara se ve tan confundida, y ni yo sé que me pasa, vamos tonto cerebro piensa en un tema.

Fin del pensamiento.

Alex ¿no me vas me vas a responder? Vamos respond – dijo Sol hasta que Alex la interrumpió – O-oye mira el cielo tiene nubes.

Si Alex el cielo siempre tiene nubes – exclamo Sol extrañada por su comentario tan repentino.

Pensamiento de Alex:

¡Rayos que estúpido soy! de donde saque ese tema, tiene sentido hace mucho que no uso mi cerebro.

Fin del pensamiento.

Sol vamos a usar tu idea, iremos a investigar la fortaleza – exclamo el Pokemon de agua levantándose y tomando de la mano a Sol para que llegaran rápido a la fortaleza – A-Alex ¿Por qué me tienes de la mano? – pregunto Sol sonrojada y confundida.

Vamos Sol hay que llegar rápido ¿no? – Exclamo Alex mientras corrían en dirección a la fortaleza - S-si lo sé, pero ¿no es algo incómodo? – Dijo Sol buscando alguna excusa por su nerviosismo al estar junto al Pokemon de agua – ¿T-te sientes incomoda? – le pregunto la rana acuática a Sol, algo dolido por el comentario de la Pokemon.

Mmmm, no, es decir, si, digo que… es que… Alex mira la fortaleza – exclamo la Pokemon de fuego para distraer a Alex, posteriormente Alex voltio por reflejo y vio a la fortaleza se podía sentir la maldad de weavile en el aire.

Pensamiento de Sol:

Gracias a Arceus, no se dio cuenta, pensando en eso ha estado muy raro hoy será que yo le gusto o algo así, no, no lo creo el que podría ver en mí.

Fin del pensamiento.

Okey Sol, ven desde aquí puedo ver todos los ángulos de la fortaleza – exclamo Alex mientras Sol se sentaba a su lado – entraremos por la parte de atrás donde hay menos guardias, ves a ese houndoom y liepard yo me hago cargo de ellos mientras tu entras, después que yo termine con el houndoom y el liepard yo entro, es todo lo que puedo ver desde aquí pero si hay más guardias adentro debilítalos e intenta esconderlos donde no puedan ser vistos por otros – Explico Alex el plan – entendido, yo podre con cualquiera- Dijo Sol positivamente – Si, por supuesto tu eres muy fuerte, bueno vamos. Exclamo la rana acuática, después dio un salto y se puso en acción.

Alex cayo justo en frente de los guardias, dio rápidamente un golpe roca contra el houndoom, el cual lo dejo totalmente debilitado, el liepard lo intento atacar por detrás con un triturar pero fue intersectado por el hidropulso del Pokemon agua, el mismo término siendo más fuerte que el triturar, dejando debilitado al liepard.

Jajá, fue demasiado fácil, a este paso lo haremos muy fácil – Dijo Alex confiado mientras se daba cuenta que Sol ya había entrado.

Por el lado de Sol:

Uf logre entrar, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es acercarme lo más que pueda a weavile y esperar a Alex - Dijo la Pokemon de fuego en voz alta la mientras corría por el largo pasillo de los muchos que hay en la fortaleza, pero no pudo seguir corriendo pues un umbreon se cruzó en su camino, Sol al verlo mejor se dio cuenta que era el mismo despiadado umbreon que lastimo a Alex.

¡Eres tú, veras lo que te pasara por lastimar a Alex! – Grito Sol llena de rabia al umbreon, el umbreon no decía ni una sola palabra parecía más tranquilo que un snorlax – Que paso te mordió la lengua el meowth, pues me encargare de que grites de dolor por lo que le hiciste a mi amigo – exclamo cruelmente Sol mientras preparaba un lanzallamas.

Y que, el tipo es tu pareja o algo así – Dijo el umbreon burlonamente, con una sonrisa de asesino – Q-que, c-claro que no es solo mi amigo – explicó Sol al umbreon nerviosa y roja como tomate.

Por supuesto que si - dijo el Pokemon siniestro sarcásticamente - ¡ah! Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso – Exclamo Sol, lanzando un lanzallamas, pero resulto ser esquivado por el umbreon, y el Pokemon siniestro lanzo un pulso umbrío, dando directamente en la cabeza de Sol, dejándola aturdida en lo que hizo que callera en el suelo.

Es todo lo que tienes ¡ja! No sirves ni para saco de boxeo – exclamo burlonamente el umbreon preparando un rayo confuso – Y-yo puedo derrotarte, S-soy lo suficientemente fuerte - Exclamo la Pokemon de fuego entrecortes de palabras, pues el dolor que sentía la hacía sufrir por cada palabra que intenta pronunciar.

¿Y quién te dijo eso? Acaso esa rana enclenque; ha cierto hay un montón de guardias para ir a atraparlo, parece que en su plan no tomaron en cuenta las cámaras, o los Pokemon voladores que vigilaban todo el perímetro – Explico el Pokemon siniestro, para después lanzar el rayo confuso.

Entiéndelo tú "amigo" no podrá salvarte, creo que ni podrá salvarse asimismo en estos momentos, pero talvez, les tengamos clemencia y solo los encerremos en una sucia celda, por el resto de sus vidas – exclamo el umbreon, mientras Sol ya estaba cayendo totalmente en la confusión.

Alex recorría el pasillo principal huyendo de todos los guardias que lo perseguían, para después de un rato llegar a una sala en la que weavile poseía muchos libros seguramente una biblioteca, Alex decidió entrar en esa sala para esconderse de los guardias, lo cual logro hacer; en ella encontró un pergamino con un aspecto antiguo, lo abrió lentamente pues la curiosidad le había hecho tener la total atención en el documento, cuando lo abrió se encontró con una leyenda, que empezó a leer en voz alta: "en las islas principales de Kalos se encuentran unos Pokemon de poder incalculable, esos Pokemon son los guardianes de dichas islas, cada uno con poderes y técnicas diferentes. El primero es un lucario, engañoso, astuto se beneficia de los demás a raíz de sus mentiras, pero su aura rebasa fácilmente a la de Moltres. El segundo es dragonite, bondadoso, gentil ama a los demás y especialmente a su pueblo, claro que con su fuerza podría con cuarenta lapras de nivel superior. El tercero es empoleon codiciado, egoísta pero leal a sus súbditos se podría decir que los ayudaba pero no demasiado, sus ataques de agua podrían derrotar a cualquier tipo planta que se le interpusiera en su camino. La cuarta y última, la peor, zoroark, sin piedad, maltrata a su pueblo, mata a Pokemon indefensos, podría torturar a un charmander y se reiría de su dolor, no la busques, de un pulso umbrío te podría arrancar las extremidades, y se las daría de comer a su pueblo, al cual no le da absolutamente nada, su poder es superior al de todos los demás guardianes, si quieres encuéntrala pero sería un suicidio instantáneo".

Guau, ¿por qué weavile tendría esto, que es lo que trama? – Exclamo el Pokemon de agua asustado y temeroso, pues no sabía para que weavile tenía ese pergamino, ¿será para algo malo? O ¿para algo aun peor? Pues no considera nada bueno de ese Pokemon sin corazón – al parecer hay algo escrito por detrás – Dijo Alex mientras giraba el pergamino y lo leía en voz alta: "posdata – tengo que encontrarlos con ellos como aliados mi poder será infinito, y no solo podre ser dueño de esta sucia isla, sino, de todas las demás. Firma weavile.

Ho no, este Pokemon no trama nada bueno – dijo la rana acuática llena de temor al saber sus intenciones, pero se había dado cuenta que justo a sus espaldas había un incineroar, el cual lo atrapo y llevo a la fuerza a una celda en el calabozo, no podía decir nada pues tenía tapada su boca con sus fuertes manos.

Cuando lo lanzo hacia la celda el permanecía sin decir ni una sola palabra se notaba que era callado – ¡ha, veras que saldré de aquí y te voy a patear esa cola de gato! - Grito Alex lleno de furia al incineroar, pero el gato siniestro permanecía en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que salió del calabozo, en eso Alex se dio cuenta que estaba compartiendo la misma celda con Sol – S-sol te lograron capturara – Exclamo el Pokemon de agua sorprendido de ver a Sol – Si, lo siento Alex no pude con ese umbreon – No te lamentes, pues, tengo algo que puede ayudarnos – Exclamo Alex tratando de animar a Sol – ¿Qué es? Porque si no es la llave de esta celda no sé qué sea mejor – Dijo la Pokemon de fuego sarcásticamente, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver a Alex sacando un pergamino extraño de sus frobujas.

Oye ¿qué es ese extraño pedazo de papel? – Exclamo Sol, con dudas sobre lo que era ese documento – Es un pergamino que encontré en la biblioteca de weavile, pude esconderlo en mis frobujas antes de que el incineroar me agarrara – Explico la rana acuática a su amiga – ¿ y que es lo piensas hacer?, ¿contiene algo que nos pueda ayudar para deshacernos de weavile?.

Tiene la leyenda de los guardianes de las islas – Exclamo Alex – Oh, si la conozco, los guardianes de un poder inmenso, no querrás decir que… - dijo la Pokemon de fuego.

-Sí, vamos a buscarlos…

Continuara.

Enserio espero que les haya gustado, si ya sé que me tarde mil años pero es el capítulo más largo que he hecho y como soy nueva en fanfiction es normal que me cueste más, bueno intentare escribir el próximo lo más rápido que pueda, y como siempre les agradezco a mis 6 seguidores por estar leyendo mi historia sé que no es la mejor pero puedo mejorar más pero necesito de su apoyo. Hasta el próximo capítulo adioooos.

Y como siempre aquí les dejo la recomendación del fic:

(Ninjashipping) Vínculos – de ItsTheCrew.

Él se esfuerza mucho con su fic y quisiera que lo siguieran, ya que él es mucho mejor que yo en esto, y se esfuerza mucho para hacerlo de total disfrute. También los que ven mi fic y también los que siguen el de él, me dijo que les informara que no ha podido publicar más capítulos de su fic ya dicho, porque su teclado está dañado solo para cuando lo pueda subir no le manden tantas críticas sobre la tardanza.


	6. Una extraña aura

Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Corazón en llamas

En la sala principal de la fortaleza se encontraba el trono, rodeado de antorchas para mantener la habitación iluminada, en el trono se encontraba weavile sentado muy cómodamente, mientras comía frutas que eran traídas por un axew, era un axew joven con un collar de metal que terminaba en una cadena de metal que estaba amarrada a una bola de acero, obviamente era un esclavo, de pronto de las grandes puertas entró un incineroar el cual se arrodillo en frente de weavile y dijo.

-Señor los intrusos ya fueron encerrados, mañana temprano vamos a ejecutarlos – Exclamo el tigre siniestro con un tono serio, esperando una respuesta.

-Perfecto, y deja de llamarme señor, John, dime simplemente amigo – Dijo weavile un poco bromista, hubo un poco de silencio, pero fue interrumpido por John el incineroar.

-Recuerde yo no soy su "amigo", solo estoy aquí por lo que me quito… recuerde su promesa – Expreso John alzando la voz, levantándose del suelo.

-Sí, si ya lo sé, nunca rompo mis promesas – le respondió weavile con un tono de fastidio.

John se retiró de la sala del trono. En la celda Alex y Sol seguían intentando salir, Alex golpeaba con su golpe roca las rejas, que al parecer eran demasiado duras, quien sabe con qué estaban hechas, pero Sol se mostraba desanimada en un rincón del aposento, sin decir nada ni intentar salir.

-¿Sol algo te pasa? No te veo muy decidida a salir de aquí – Preguntó Alex preocupado, al mismo tiempo que seguía golpeando los barrotes.

\- Es que, no pude con ese umbreon y ahora vamos a buscar a los guardianes, y es obvio que vamos a pelear con ellos para que nos ayuden, y yo ¿cómo voy ayudar? – Expreso la Pokemon de fuego con un tono depresivo.

-No te preocupes, sé que eres muy fuerte solo te distrajiste, ¿hay algo que te dijo para que te desconcentrara? – pregunto la rana acuática dejando de golpear los barrotes.

Mmmm – pensó Sol.

Flashback:

Y que, el tipo es tu pareja o algo así – Dijo el umbreon burlonamente, con una sonrisa de asesino – Q-que, c-claro que no es solo mi amigo – Explico Sol al umbreon roja como un tomate.

Fin del Flashback.

-N-no – Respondió la Pokemon mintiendo.

\- es extraño de seguro el umbreon hizo trampa o algo así – trato de animar Alex a Sol, pero en el último golpe roca que hizo se lastimo la mano gravemente.

\- ¡Ouch! Me duele mucho la mano – Se quejó Alex separando su mano rápidamente de los barrotes.

-Oh cierto recuerda no podías hacer muchos esfuerzos, ahora de seguro tu mano esta lesionada – Le dijo Sol a Alex con un tono de regaño – Bueno yo lo intentare con na llamarada.

Sol uso la llamarada contra los barrotes que se quemaron instantáneamente, pues era acero y es débil contra el fuego, pero tan pronto lo lograron una alarma empezó a sonar, Alex y Sol se alarmaron y se fueron corriendo rápidamente hacia la salida, claro un montón de Pokemon tipos siniestros estaban persiguiéndolos. Alex no podía atacar su mano le dolía demasiado como para realizar un ataque.

-¡Sol has algo! – Grito el Pokemon de agua a su amiga, rápidamente Sol uso lanzallamas que detuvo un pequeño grupo de Pokemon, pero un gran conjunto seguía persiguiéndolos.

Hasta que al fin llegaron a la puerta de salida, Sol destrozo la puerta con un psicorrayo, a la distancia se podía ver la orilla de la isla, y por suerte había una balsa cerca, la cual estaba amarrada a un pedazo de madera. Pero los Pokemon seguían persiguiéndolos, en ese momento Alex se adelantó corriendo hacia la balsa y le grito a Sol.

-¡Sol cúbreme mientras desato la balsa! – gritó la rana acuática, mientras Sol se daba la vuelta y se ponía en posición de combate.

Sol comenzó con un lanzallamas hacia el cacturne, scrafty, shiftry y honchkrow, que fue golpe crítico y los dejo debilitados, ya iba por la mitad a ese paso sería pan comido, pero un mandibuzz uso un aire afilado que sol bloqueo dificultosamente dejándola un poco herida, en ese momento Alex termino de desatar la balsa.

-¡Sol ya la desate ven rápido! – Le aviso el Pokemon de agua – Sol ya estaba llegando a la balsa pero apareció ese umbreon el cual lanzo un hiperayo a Sol.

-Sol detrás de ti – Le dijo Alex, en ese momento Sol se dio la vuelta y vio el hiperayo, ella lo esquivo, pero Alex no podía estaba sentado desatando la balsa, y ahora no podía levantarse, su mano le seguía doliendo e intento con la su otra mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Alex! – Grito Sol al ver como su amigo caía casi debilitado al piso, en ese momento la mirada de Sol se tornó diferente, su mirada ahora parecía la de un asesino, su cuerpo se envolvía en un aura rosa, y se voltio lentamente.

-Con que otra vez tú, estúpido umbreon – Exclamo Sol con un tono despiadado y cuando lo miro a los ojos empezó a correr hacia él, los demás Pokemon intentaron detenerla pero su aura rosada los arrojaba debilitados, llego hasta umbreon el cual intento huir pero Sol le piso fuertemente la cola dejándolo sin escape.

\- Ahora ¿quién vence a quién? - Exclamo Sol llena de furia con un tono burlón pero al mismo tiempo cruel, mientras preparaba una llamarada.

\- No me lastimes t-te lo ruego, yo me arrepiento de todo lo q-que te hice, y lo que le hice a la rana, pero p-por favor no me mates, yo solo trabajo para weavile para que no me mate, te lo r-ruego por favor – Le rogo umbreon con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, era un temor tan grande que el Pokemon siniestro comenzó a temblar.

Sol miro los ojos de umbreon y logro reaccionar, cayó de rodillas, ya el aura se había desvanecido – P-pero que estoy haciendo, yo no soy así, te doy piedad umbreon, ahora vete.

Umbreon salió corriendo despavorido, y Sol ya había vuelto en sí, lo primero que hizo Sol fue ver a Alex, ya él se empezaba a levantar dificultosamente – Alex ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la Pokemon de fuego preocupada ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Por- porque esto siempre me pasa a mí – Bromeo Alex dificultosamente, lo cual sol solo respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Sol subió cuidadosamente a Alex en la balsa, y empezó a ponerle vendas que encontró en un pequeño botiquín que se encontraba en la balsa.

-Sol de donde sacaste tanta fuerza, digo no creo que seas débil, si no, es que esa no parecías tú – Pregunto Alex intrigado.

No lo sé, solo me sentí muy molesta por que te golpearon, otra vez, y desde allí todo esta borroso, bueno hasta la parte en que reaccione – Explico la Pokemon de fuego.

-No puedo creer que una chica se preocupe tanto por mí – Dijo Alex sonrojado al escuchar la explicación de Sol con un tono tímido, la cual poseía también un sonrojo en ese momento de silencio.

-Bueno comencemos a remar – Comento Alex con un tono nervioso y sin dejar de sonrojarse, mientras le pasaba un remo.

-E-está bien – Respondió la Pokemon, pero al tocar el remo toco accidentalmente la mano de Alex.

En ese momento los dos separaron sus manos de forma rápida, los dos estaban más rojos que un charmeleon, pero Alex rápidamente comenzó a remar sin decir ni una sola palabra, así que Sol hizo lo mismo para evitar un momento incómodo, pero ese silencio termino cuando Sol preguntó.

-Y ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Sol.

-Bueno aquí en el pergamino debe decir algo – Dijo Alex intentando no asustar Sol, pues no tenía idea de adonde ir, pero cuando abrió el pergamino si decía la localización de las islas, el tonto de weavile lo había escrito.

Bueno, aquí dice que al norte de esta isla, hay una isla llamada romanshells, dice que en esa isla se encuentra Lucario el primer guardián.

-Okey entonces vamos - Exclamo Sol alegre.

Sol comenzaba a remar, pero Alex estaba totalmente sonrojado, pues no le leyó que esa isla era característica para las parejas y el romance, donde normalmente los Pokemon van a confesar su amor, ahora Alex también tendrá que preocuparse por eso.

Continuara…

 **Nota: bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, me costó mucho prepararlo, pues mis exámenes y exposiciones no me dejaban, y es un poco corto, espero no les moleste y como siempre gracias por seguirme: AlanRafael10, Dark Flamage, EpsilonStar14, KRT215, lunna113, PokeFan2511 y en especial a ItsTheCrew, si no fuera por ustedes no seguiría haciendo capítulos gracias.**

 **Y la recomendación de fic:**

 **(Ninjashipping) Vínculos.**

 **Un nuevo Amor**

 **Los dos de ItsTheCrew, si te gusta Pokemon y fnaf 3, te van a encantar tanto como a mí, denle mucho apoyo.**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo adiooos.**


	7. Un día en Romanshells

Corazón en Llamas.

Alex y Sol continuaban remando en aquel basto mar, ya llevaban más de un día, en la balsa Alex y Sol tenían suficiente comida para 3 días pero empezaban a preocuparse de que no llegarían a tiempo antes de que se les agote la comida.

-No lo sé Alex ya llevamos un día remando y solo veo más, y más mar – Se quejó Sol mientras seguía remando.

-El pergamino no se debe de equivocar, digo fue escrito hace mucho, no creo que alguien tan "sabio" se equivocara – Dijo Alex haciendo énfasis en la palabra final.

De pronto se empezó a notar en el horizonte una gran isla, así que comenzaron a remar rápidamente hacia aquella isla. Dejaron la balsa en un pequeño bulto de arena con profundidad para que no se alejara, bajaron con cautela no sabían cómo serían los habitantes de aquel islote, pero tan pronto daban unos cuantos pasos una Clefable con un collar de flores y una falda similar a las de Alola se les empezaba a acercar muy amigable.

-Bienvenidos a romanshells, donde el romance se encuentra en cada rincón – Les dio la bienvenida la Clefable, Sol estaba confundida no sabía que la isla sería tan romántica, en cambio el Pokemon de agua estaba algo nervioso.

-Y que les trae por aquí turistas, acaso una cita o una boda o… – Nombraba la Pokemon tipo hada.

-No al contrario, venimos a conversar con su gobernante – Interrumpió Alex con un tono nervioso y un leve sonrojo.

-Oh, ya entiendo, si quieres ver a Lucario tienes que cumplir algo, es como una regla – Les indico la Clefable.

-Está bien lo que sea que nos pida lo haremos – Contestaron Sol y Alex en coro.

-Tienen que pasar un día de turismo en la isla, es algo antigua esa norma, pero es obligatoria, hace mucho se hizo la regla de que si hablabas con el gobernante, tienes que estar en la isla y disfrutar tu estancia, si no el Guardián se negara a conversar – Les conto la Clefable ya un poco más seria.

-Enserio es obligatorio, ¿no hay otra forma?– Insistió Sol, estaba nerviosa de pasar tiempo a solas con Alex.

-Si totalmente obligatorio – Dijo la Clefable finalmente.

\- Bueno, ¿dónde comenzamos? – pregunto Alex Sudando de los nervios.

-Comiencen en la feria, hay un montón de dulces y restaurantes – Recomendó la Pokemon.

-Gracias – Dijeron Sol y Alex Al mismo tiempo, ya alejándose de la orilla de la isla comenzando a caminar.

Alex y Sol caminaban directo a la entrada de la feria, era enorme había millones de puestos de dulces como algodón de azúcar, palomitas de maíz dulce, algunas tiendas de dulces en general, si comían de todos los puestos de seguro les daría Diabetes. Pero apenas entraron Alex dejo de caminar sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse de un color celeste, Sol se extrañó que se detuviera y se dio vuelta.

-Alex te sientes bien, q-que tienen tus ojos – Pregunto Sol preocupada.

Pero Alex en vez de ver una linda feria veía como todas las cazas se quemaban, Pokemon gritando desesperados, una baja voz que le susurraba en el oído una frase "Sálvanos, ayúdanos, no nos dejes, no nos abandones" esa frase se repetía muchas veces y cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa no entiendo nada, p-por que todo se quema? – Decía Alex ya temblando de miedo intentaba moverse pero no podía, las frases estaban cada vez más fuertes "SALVANOS, AYUDANOS, NO NOS DEJES, NO NOS ABANDONES".

Alex cayó de cara en el suelo, pero no inconsciente, cuando se levantó ya se veía todo normal, como si no hubiera visto aquel infierno, y Sol estaba en frente de él preocupada.

-Alex despierta, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Preguntó Sol mientras agitaba desesperadamente a la rana acuática.

-Solo me Mareé un poco – Mintió Alex mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Sol, de pronto se dio cuenta de que todos los Pokemon los estaban mirando.

-tranquilos solo se mareó un poco – Dijo Sol intentando alejar la multitud.

De un momento para otro ya los Pokemon no los veían, Alex y Sol ya empezaban a retomar su caminata por la feria.

-va enserio, tu no me engañas, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – pregunto Sol firme, mientras Alex solo mantenía la cabeza abajo, no quería preocuparla.

-te hablo enserio, solo me mareé, supongo que de solo ver los dulces me dieron nauseas – bromeo Alex, aunque con un tono nervioso, Sol solo no lo creía pero, creyó que si no le quería decir no debía de ser nada importante.

Siguieron con su estancia en Romanshells, comiendo, bromeando, y lo demás muy normal, vieron unas pequeñas atracciones así que ¿Por qué no?, compraron las entradas y empezaron a formar para una rueda de la fortuna, en esos momentos Alex solo pensaba en que sería una gran oportunidad para declarársele.

-que larga la fila, mientras podemos conversar un poco – Dijo la Pokemon tratando de buscar conversación – cuéntame ¿cómo es tu familia? – pregunto Sol.

\- bueno no es muy grande, solo mi mamá, mi papá y mis abuelos pero ellos están en una isla deferente a la mía – Contó Alex.

\- me parece una linda familia, aunque es un poco raro que tu padre nunca te haya contado que fue un héroe –agrego la Pokemon de fuego.

-nunca fue muy conversador, normalmente solo me decía que entrenara duro pero no demasiado, siempre quise enorgullecerlo de algún modo – admitió Alex serio – es por eso que quiero derrotar a weavile para que sepa que su hijo puede con todo – dijo Alex mientras levantaba su puño hacia el cielo determinado.

-me gustaría ser como tú, ya sabes, tener una meta, o una misión personal, pero yo viví encerrada en la isla por ese weavile – dijo Sol poniéndose más y más seria.

-pero me gusta cómo eres, buena persona, increíble amiga y también defiendes a froakies cobardes – bromeo Alex un poco, pero no se daba cuenta que estaba avanzando con Sol.

-eres muy tierno, eres el mejor Pokemon que conozco – confesó Sol con un sonrojo, más a gusto con la compañía de Alex – pero tengo que preguntarte algo… - Sol comenzaba a dudar de preguntarle si le gustaba.

\- claro, pregúntame lo que tú quieras – asintió el Pokemon de agua mientras empezaba a preguntarse ¿Qué le quería preguntar?.

-tu… emmm… te ha gustado alguna chica – pregunto finalmente Sol totalmente nerviosa.

-p-pues…. – Alex sentía que quería decirle "si, y eres tú" pero también creía que no era el momento indicado, convenientemente llego su turno para subir a la rueda de la fortuna.

Los dos se subieron en el mismo asiento, y la rueda comenzaba a ascender, se podía ver el atardecer pues estuvieron gran parte de la tarde en la fila. Sol sentía que debía declarársele, era su oportunidad, el escenario, el momento, cada vez que su vagón se elevaba más la Pokemon sentía más presión sobre sus hombros, esa misma presión que le daba tantos nervios del rechazo.

-Sol, yo quiero decirte algo – Comenzó Alex con una conversación, tenía la intención de declarársele.

Sol solo se preguntaba que me querrá decir, tenía la esperanza de que el sintiera lo mismo que ella, que los dos vivirían felices, okey comenzaba a exagerar, pero estaba emocionada y nerviosa, definitivamente tenía sentimientos encontrados – okey, habla – dijo Sol con un tono tímido.

Pero en el momento que iba a pronunciar esa típica frase, sus ojos volvieron a tornarse azules, y el cálido y agradable ambiente en el que estaba se cabrestante en una gran torre que estaba en una montaña con una forma singular, pero debajo de ella un montón de cuerpos de Pokemon brutalmente heridos, ensangrentados y lanzando quejidos al aire, cada quejido más sollozante y perturbador. Alex puso su mano es su pecho sentía que iva a tener un ataque cardiaco, y empezaba a sudar excesivamente.

-Alex, no otra vez, sabía que no eran mareos – Exclamo Sol mientras agitaba frenéticamente el hombro del Pokemon tipo agua, hasta que finalmente lo golpeo con su rama que se encontraba en su cola, así finalmente haciéndolo reaccionar.

-tr-tranquila, s-solo… solo tengo, miedo a las alturas – volvió a mentir el Pokemon llevando sus manos a la cabeza, ese otro shock le había hecho que le doliera la cabeza.

-está bien ya casi termina la última vuelta, podrás descansar allá abajo – dijo la Pokemon firme pero aun así bastante preocupada.

Cuando el vagón bajó Sol y Alex caminaron rápidamente a un lago adentrándose un poco al bosque, el mismo lago que casualmente Alex vio cuando estaban en la rueda, Alex le dirigió el camino hacia el lago, dificultosamente debido al dolor de cabeza. Cuando llegaron al lago Sol rápidamente sentó a Alex en la orilla del lago mientras ella buscaba agua, era ya de noche el agua estaba fría así que le ayudaría al dolor, después de una hora el dolor de Alex desapareció y se quedaron los dos sentados viendo la hermosa luna con el cielo estrellado, con ese lindo reflejo de la misma en el lago.

-Que linda noche – empezó Alex una conversación.

-si es muy linda, pero sí que me preocupaste hoy, para la próxima dime que tienes vértigo – regaño Sol al Pokemon de agua pero aun así se podía oír que con un tono dulce.

-si debí decírtelo… - dijo Alex nervioso se sentía mal al mentirle a Sol – pero no me morí, tampoco es para tanto – Le restó importancia.

-pero enserio, nunca vuelvo a salir a una feria contigo – bromeo la Pokemon un poco, pero en el fondo quería que esa tarde con Alex hubiera sido eterna, todo había salido bien, sin contar esos extraños ataques de Alex.

-tranquila no te juzgo, soy algo extraño, recuerdo que mi mamá cada vez que salía conmigo tenía que llevar un fierro, era un poco loco de niño – Contó Alex algo avergonzado con un tono bromista.

-Jejeje, eres gracioso, Alex – Dijo Sol mientras le daba un tierno y suave puñetazo en el hombro, como broma.

-eres una gran amiga, cuando estaba en mi isla normalmente solo me hacían bullyng, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, fui el último en evolucionar… – admitió Alex, temeroso de que Sol lo fuera a juzgar.

-pues yo creo que eres muy fuerte incluso el más fuerte que conozco, y sin dudarlo noble y amable – lo alagaba Sol, ella es muy sincera.

-gracias, creo que es justo lo que necesitaba, gracias – agradeció Alex mientras le sonreía.

-me agradeces mucho, no es necesario, solo soy amable – le restaba importancia, en eso recordó algo – Oye y ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – pregunto Sol.

-pues… - desafortunadamente, volvió esa extraña visión, sus ojos se tornaron azules, en vez de ver a Sol vio un darkrai que lo empezó a agarrar de cuello, y le decía "¿Por qué me abandonaste?", en un tono totalmente frio y angustiante, Alex no entendía estaba ya muy asustado hasta que algo colmo su miedo "¡RESPONDEME!"; eso hizo que le diera un escalofrió, pero de repente sintió gran cantidad de agua cayéndole en la cabeza.

-Alex ya respóndeme, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto desesperada Sol, mientras a Alex sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-Ya estoy bien Sol, t-tranquila – dijo Alex mientras recuperaba el conocimiento, también veía la cara de Sol que decía "sé que no es verdad" – supongo que tendré que decirte, he tenido raras visiones, veo cosas raras como Pokemon muertos o un darkrai, es perturbador, y no sé qué significan, solo vienen, se van y así sucesivamente y…

Pero Alex fue callado con un abrazo de Sol que le susurraba "tranquilo, yo estoy aquí", ese abrazo duro unos cuantos minutos, luego dejaron de abrazarse y caminaron hasta un hotel que era gratis para los turistas, esa isla era cada vez era más amable, Alex y Sol compartían un mismo cuarto, pero antes de dormirse ya cuando los dos estaban cada uno en camas diferentes, en eso Alex hablo.

-Gracias – Agradeció Alex a la Pokemon.

-No hay de que – Dijo la Pokemon, y justo después terminaron durmiéndose.

Continuara…

 **NOTA: gracias por leer, este capítulo me costó mucho ya que estoy experimentando otro tipo de técnica de escritura, y bueno sin nada más que decir hasta el próximo capítulo adiooos.**

 **La recomendación de fic como siempre:**

 **(Ninjashipping) Vínculos: de ItsTheCrew, se está esforzando con su fic a pesar que ha tenido problemas para escribirlo me gustaría que lo apoyaran, y avisarles que ya publico el capítulo, así que vayan a apoyarlo con reviews, follows y favorites.**


	8. El guardian Lucario

Corazón en Llamas

Comenzaba a amanecer en la isla Romanshells, habían pidgeys y tailows jugando por el aire, corrían pequeñas brisas algo frías, y se podía ver el amanecer donde estaba el castillo de Lucario. Sol se levantaba de su cama levantando sus brazos y estirando la espalda, no se había dado cuenta, pero Alex ya se había levantado, así que decidió ir a buscarlo para desayunar, arreglo la cama y se cepillo el pelaje, con un cepillo de cortesía en la habitación, salió del cuarto dejando todo arreglado, y fue a buscar a su amigo.

Sol bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso cuando tropezó con un Monferno, causando que ella rodara por las escaleras.

-Auch – se quejó Sol en voz baja.

-oh, cuanto lo siento, soy muy distraído, déjame ayudarte – se disculpó el Monferno, ayudando a levantarse a Sol.

-tranquilo, yo también soy distraída, lo siento – también se disculpó la Pokemon, terminando de levantarse gracias a Monferno.

-no te había visto antes, ¿eres turista? – preguntó el Pokemon tipo fuego-lucha, con una sonrisa.

-algo así, vine con un amigo para hablar con Lucario, llegamos ayer pero teníamos que pasar más de un día – respondió Sol – y por cierto me llamo Sol – se presentó la Pokemon tipo fuego.

-mucho gusto Sol – dijo monferno – y por cierto Lucario es mi mentor, yo puedo llevarlos para que hablen con él – ofreció Monferno.

-no estoy segura, debería preguntarle a mi amigo, es Alex un frogadier, ¿no lo has visto? – pregunto la Pokemon recordando que debía buscar a Alex, raramente se distrajo con ese Monferno.

-creo que vi un frogadier entrenando cerca del bosque, posiblemente sea él – dijo Monferno amablemente – pero si dice que sí, estoy aquí en el hotel, en el vestíbulo, adiós a sido un placer – se despidió el Monferno, mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras.

\- adiós… - se despidió Sol algo extrañada, el Monferno estaba subiendo, y el vestíbulo quedaba abajo, pero bueno eso no le incumbía.

La Pokemon salió del hotel, y se dirigió al bosque, era muy grande, tanto que por un momento se sintió perdida, bueno, hasta que vio a Alex lanzando hidropulsos a un árbol, Sol se le acerco y lo saludo.

-hola Alex, buenos días – saludo Sol sonriendo.

-hola Sol, lamento dejarte sola, pero tenía que entrenar temprano, recuerda hoy lucharemos contra Lucario – saludo la rana acuática, y le recordó a Sol.

-eso me recuerda un Monferno que dice ser el aprendiz de Lucario, nos ofreció llevarnos hasta allá, es muy amable – dijo Sol, sin darse cuenta de que le dijo amable a Monferno. Eso dejó a Alex con un sabor amargo en la boca, y una rara sensación en el estómago, estaba experimentando celos.

\- ya veo… - dijo Alex con un tono serio, fingiendo una sonrisa – después de desayunar vamos a buscarlo – exclamo Alex tratando de ocultar sus celos.

\- está bien, ¿vamos de una vez? – preguntó Sol.

\- si vamos me muero de hambre, estoy despierto desde las cuatro de la madrugada – anunció Alex mientras empezaba a caminar con Sol directo al Hotel.

Alex Y Sol caminaron tranquilamente al Hotel, tranquilos, en silencio, ese bosque realmente daba una sensación de paz; llegaron al Hotel, tranquilamente fueron al restaurante era algo pequeño pero cálido y acogedor, se sentaron en una mesa solo para dos y esperaban la entrega de los menús.

-Alex, y ¿cómo vas con eso de las extrañas visiones? – Preguntó la Pokemon, preocupándose, y sonrojándose un poco, recordando lo del día anterior - ¿ya no las has tenido? – preguntó Sol.

\- no, creo que tu abrazo me ayudó, realmente eres la mejor Pokemon – alabo levemente Alex a Sol.

El ambiente se tornó silencioso, Sol no sabía cómo responder, eso realmente la puso nerviosa, Alex se quedó intrigado, pues era extraño que Sol no respondiera de inmediato, pero como salvación mandada por Arceus, llegó el mesero con los menús. Alex pidió un simple sándwich de bayas atania para no quedarse dormido, sin duda debió de dormir más, y Sol solo una rebanada de pastel de bayas picantes.

Desayunaban en silencio, pero alguien con quien Alex no hubiera tenido que hablar en ese momento, apareció, era el dichoso Monferno, del que Sol le había hablado, apenas con acercarse y dar un casual salido con la mano, hiso que ha Alex se le dibujara en la cara un desagradable gesto de celos en su más viva palabra.

-Hola Sol, y hola Alex – saludó el Monferno a los dos, amablemente, directamente buscando una silla y poniéndola junto a su mesa, sentándose en la dicha silla.

-hola, y tú ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó Alex, interrogando al Monferno sin duda estaba paranoico, a lo cual monferno solo respondió con una leve sonrisa extrañada.

-tranquilo Alex, yo se lo dije, cálmate – le dijo la Pokemon tipo fuego a Alex para calmarlo, para ella la situación se ponía incomoda, aunque enternecida de que Alex sintiera celos.

-Jeje, cálmate amigo, yo solo quería ofrecerles un favor – explico el Monferno.

-como que "amigo", quiero que sepas que no eres un amigo, eres nada más y nada menos que conocido, "conocido" – le encaro Alex al Monferno, esa tensión se subía por los cielos, y Sol comenzaba a avergonzarse.

-como lo siento Monferno, es que, no sé qué le pasa hoy – se disculpó Sol por la actitud de Alex.

-no te preocupes lindura, es normal que al ver un Pokemon como yo, tenga miedo de perder su novia – bromeó el Monferno algo juguetón, pero lo que ocasiono fue algo peor.

\- en primer lugar, no es mi novia – dijo Alex dolido por lo que el mismo dijo, pero tenía que mantenerlo en secreto – y en segundo, ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRLE LINDURA! – gritó Alex, en un ataque de celos, lo que hizo que Sol se sonrojara.

"parece que esa Pokemon tiene pretendiente, y yo que quería tener algo con ella, pero… ¡aun puedo intentarlo!" pensó el monferno, pues le gustaba Sol, desde que fue tan tierna, amable y educada con él, quería conquistarla.

-Alex cálmate, vamos al grano – regaño Sol ligeramente a Alex, pero seguía con esperanzas porque Alex sentía celos, para después indicarle a Monferno que procediera con la propuesta.

\- oh sí, claro, hoy puedo llevarlos con mi jefe, es así de fácil, pues normalmente hay mucha fila, y si yo los llevo pasaran de primeros – anunció el Monferno la proposición, animado con la excusa de estar con Sol.

\- no lo sé… es que… - dudaba Alex sabía que si iban con él no harían fila y sería más fácil llegar, pero no quería que ese casanova estuviera cerca de Sol, había mucha duda en su cabeza – está bien, vamos contigo – respondió el Pokemon de tipo agua a duras penas.

\- buena decisión Alex, así llegaremos más rápido – dijo Sol que buscaba oportunidades de que en el camino estaría con Alex, y hablarían todo el trayecto mientras Monferno los guía.

\- okey salimos en una hora, busquen lo que quieran mientras – dijo Monferno – y nos vemos después preciosa – se despidió de Sol con un tono pícaro y coqueteando – ha, y adiós a ti también, ranita – se despidió de Alex, su nuevo rival, ya saliendo del restaurante.

\- no estoy seguro de esto – dijo Alex inseguro, mientras veía como se iba Monferno.

\- oye enserio actuaste extraño, hay algo que quieras decirme- dijo Sol intentando de que Alex se declarara.

\- pues… - Alex estaba entrando en pánico – yo… tu… eres…. Mmmm…. Muy… - entró en pánico completamente – buena amiga – lo había dicho sin pensar.

\- entiendo, gracias – agradeció Sol con una sonrisa falsa yéndose al cuarto de hotel, Alex sentía que lo había arruinado, sería difícil acercarse a ella, si literalmente la había echado a la friendzone.

Los dos subieron a su cuarto de Hotel, en silencio no hablaron, eso perjudicaba a Alex y ha monferno le daría oportunidad, eso saldría mal para Alex, Sol llevo con ella una bayas aranja, y se las llevaría al castillo de Lucario, y el Pokemon de tipo agua en la mañana cambio una superpocion por una banda focus en caso de emergencias, sin hablar de los malos negocios que hacia esa isla, pero bueno eso lo ayudó a conseguir la banda focus.

Después de una hora ya tenían todo listo para irse, llegaron al vestíbulo donde se suponía que debía estar Monferno, pero no estaba, así que se quedaron esperando, hasta que un sableye con traje de mesero se les acerco.

-Oigan ustedes, no me pagaron la comida – dijo el sableye molesto, poniendo su mano en frente de ellos esperando recibir el dinero.

-cuanto lo siento señor, pero no tenemos dinero – se disculpó Sol apenada.

-no me importa, tienen que pagarme de alguna forma – reclamo el sableye indiferente.

Pero de pronto llego Monferno, por la puerta, con un ramo de flores, de margaritas y rosas.

-son para ti Sol, son igual de bonitas que tu – se las entregó, y alabo a Sol, claro la Pokemon no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y Alex miraba a Monferno con desprecio, mientras Monferno solo le guiño el ojo, dándole a entender a Alex que estaba perdiendo.

-g-gracias Monferno, son muy lindas – agradeció Sol nerviosa, eso le pareció un lindo detalle y aunque le gustara Alex, empezó a sonrojarse con ese regalo de parte de Monferno.

-cof, cof – fingió toser el mesero para llamar la atención, que seguía esperando su paga – y ¿Cuándo me pagaran? – preguntó el sableye reclamando, eso se quedó en silencio hasta que.

-oiga señor le tengo algo mejor, aquí tengo un diamante, sé que les gustan, acéptelo como paga – pagó monferno amablemente, entregándole el diamante al sableye, el cual se empezaba a ir rebosando de alegría con su diamante.

-oh Monferno, no tenías que hacerlo, gracias – agradeció Sol, algo apenada.

-si Monferno, no tenías que hacerlo – repitió Alex entre dientes lleno de ira.

\- no se preocupe, aquí los diamantes son comunes, ya que son arrastrados por el mar, desde no sé dónde hasta acá – dijo el Monferno, con una gran sonrisa y restándole importancia.

"Él es muy bueno, tengo que encontrar una forma de ganarle a ese chimpancé estúpido, tengo que pensar en algo" pensó Alex mientras se ponían en marcha al castillo.

Empezaban a caminar por una gran montaña poco empinada, Sol estaba conversando con Monferno, la cual se veía a gusto, Alex no se lo iba a permitir, así que se interpuso a los dos poniéndoseles en medio.

-oye monferno ya que tus nos estas guiando deberías ir al frente, digo para no perdernos – intentó Alex de quitar del camino a Monferno y así poder estar con Sol.

-si Monferno es mucho mejor – dijo Sol dulce, pero en el fondo quería que Monferno la dejara para estar con Alex.

-está bien – se lamentó Monferno mientras veía como Alex le guiñaba el ojo, de la misma manera de que él lo hiso, a lo que respondió solo con un gruñido.

Por fin llegaron al castillo, que como siempre estaba con una gran fila para entrar, Monferno los guio hasta la parte de atrás donde entraron por una ventana, era un castillo lleno de pinturas antiguas, echo de ladrillos y la común iluminación con antorchas, subieron unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar a un largo pasillo y al final se encontraba Lucario, durmiendo en su trono muy profundamente.

-hola mi querido maestro – saludo Monferno casualmente, haciendo que Lucario despertara de golpe, literalmente, cayo de espalda debido al sobresalto que dio al despertarse.

-¡Monferno que te dije de visitarme seguido! – gritó Lucario regañando a Monferno, pero se dio cuenta que llegaba con unos probables súbditos, se levantó, se sacudió el polvo e intentó disimular – Monferno, te tocaba entrenamiento dentro de dos días – dijo Lucario serio.

-discúlpeme mi maestro, pero ellos querían hablar con usted – se disculpó Monferno señalando a Alex y Sol.

-está bien – acepto Lucario con fastidio – que desean – exclamo el Pokemon lucha-acero.

-queríamos hablarle de un asunto, un poco, complicado – dudaba de decirle Alex – es sobre otra isla queda un poco lejos, pero tenemos un problema; hay un Pokemon malvado llamado weavile, tiene un gran ejercito de tipos siniestros, que usa para hacerle la vida imposible a los habitantes de dicha isla – explicó Alex lo mejor que pudo, esperando que lo pudiese entender.

-déjame entender – respondió Lucario ante la explicación, su cara lo decía todo, si lo había entendido, pero tenía algo más que decir – quieres que me encargue de una isla que no me pertenece, por ende, no es mi responsabilidad – recalcó Lucario con disgusto.

-pues si – aclaró Sol, entrándose en la explicación, pero Lucario parecía dudarlo.

-pues yo me niego – se negó Lucario firme, a la vez que se sentaba nuevamente en su trono.

-por favor, vivir en la isla es imposible, falta de comida, peligro en los alrededores, usted no tiene idea de lo que vivimos en la isla – pidió la Pokemon con firmeza al Lucario, pero el guardián no mostraba el más mínimo interés.

-Sol tiene razón, weavile es el peor, puede incluso llegar a torturar a los Pokemon, no es el único, también buscamos a los otros guardianes… - agregó Alex, pero fue interrumpido por Lucario que se levantó drásticamente al oír la última palabra.

-acaso dijiste, "otros guardianes" – recapitulo Lucario, con un tono asombrado – podemos hacer un trato ¿sí? – propuso el guardián, con un repentino interés en el tema.

-por supuesto – acepto Sol sorprendida, aún sin creer esa reacción por parte de Lucario.

-yo voy a ayudarles con weavile, con dos condiciones – propuso Lucario en una mirada juguetona, ni Alex ni Sol podían confiar en él, según el pergamino era engañoso y mentiroso – primero; los tengo que acompañar a buscar a los otros guardianes – no acababa de decir Lucario cuando Monferno se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-no jefe no lo haga, eso es todo un capricho por usted ya sabe quién – le dijo monferno a Lucario con un tono preocupado, como si le estuviera rogando, ese comentario dejo desconcertados a Alex y Sol.

-Monferno ya te lo he dicho, no me interrumpas – lo corrigió Lucario ligeramente molesto, y continuo – como iba diciendo, segundo; que tenga una batalla con ustedes, para poder determinar su fuerza, los dos contra mí – ofreció Lucario confiado.

\- Claro, si usted así lo quiere – aceptó Alex algo desconcertado, y confundido, a lo que Monferno se veía nervioso, pero a Alex no le interesaba ni un poco ese "mono con cerebro de carbón"

\- increíble, será de las mejores batallas que haya tenido – Le daba importancia, pero por sorpresa Lucario le dio un abrazo sospechoso a Alex, eso lo dejo confundido así que lo alejo rápidamente.

-okey tranquilízate – le dijo Alex a Lucario, pero Lucario lo ignoro y empezó a caminar de un modo sospechoso que notó la Pokemon, pero Sol le restó importancia.

-vengan, por aquí queda el campo de batalla – les indico Lucario a los demás, y todos los siguieron, pero Monferno permanecía callado con una mirada de preocupación.

El grupo comenzaba a caminar, por los pasillos donde se notaban unas pinturas que no vieron antes, en las que aparecía Lucario junto a otro Pokemon, pero ese Pokemon misterioso no se podía ver por unas marcas de garras, que garraban la pintura y lo hacía totalmente imposible de ver, pero se notaban unos colores rojos y grises, pero bueno, no era de su incumbencia; continuaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

-Es aquí – indicó Lucario.

Lucario abrió la puerta era un gran campo de batalla, ubicado en el patio del castillo que se encontraba escondido por unas altas paredes de ladrillo, para que los muchos habitantes no entraran, a robar o incluso tratar de matar a Lucario, no era muy querido por sus súbditos.

-bueno es aquí, yo estaré de este lado del campo, tomate tu tiempo – dijo Lucario animado estirándose en el campo.

-Sol enserio es sospechoso, digo me abrazo, eso es extraño – contó Alex a Sol, algo paranoico.

\- tal vez solo es cortés, es de la realeza, no deberías criticarlo – regaño Sol ligeramente, pero las sospechas de Alex aumentaban.

Pero en ese momento Monferno se les acerco nerviosamente, y esta vez no era por Sol.

-chicos es enserio no lo podrán vencer, tiene algo de un poder especial, mucho más complicado que los ataques normales – dijo Monferno preocupado, e increíblemente nervioso, se podría decir que a punto de estallar de nervios.

\- no te preocupes, yo tengo bayas, usare una durante el combate – intentó despreocupar Sol a Monferno – y además soy tipo fuego mis ataques serán súper efectivos – comentó Sol para calmar al alterado Monferno.

\- y yo tengo un haz bajo la manga – anunció Alex, refiriéndose a la banda focus.

Monferno termino por alejarse a un banco que estaba a unos cuantos metros de Alex y Sol, pues Lucario le lanzo una mirada intimidante y le dio a entender que se alejara de los turistas.

Alex y Sol se acomodaron en un lado del campo de batalla, preparados para atacar, y monferno parecía que se iba a arrancar las orejas de los nervios, el trio esperaba que Monferno anunciara el comienzo del combate.

-que comience el c-combate – anunció Monferno nervioso el inicio del combate, después volvió al banco a volver con el manojo de nervios.

Alex comenzó, fue corriendo hacia Lucario para darle un golpe roca, pero lucario lo intersecto con un taque óseo, haciendo a Alex se le complicara, pero Lucario lo golpeo con otro ataque óseo golpeándolo en el estómago, haciéndolo volar al otro lado del campo, en ese momento Sol fue a dar su primer golpe contra Lucario, preparo un lanzallamas, y lo lanzó contra lucario, pero lo esquivo y usó algo que en teoría ningún lucario puede hacer, se acercó a Sol y con su pata a distancia agarro su aura, sin tener que tocarla, era como si la hiciera levitar para después lanzarla hacia la pared, pero antes de que chocara Alex la atrapo en el aire dejándola rápidamente de pie y después lanzar un hidropulso a Lucario el cual le dio crítico, dejándole confuso, Sol se recuperó rápidamente y le dio con su llamarada, Lucario por estar confuso se hirió a sí mismo, y la llamarada de Sol le dio, dejándolo mal herido, y Alex le dio con un golpe roca, que fue súper eficaz, pero desgraciadamente se acercó mucho, Lucario se libró de la con confusión en ese momento y agarro su aura y empezó a cerrar su puño, eso hizo que Alex se retorciera de dolor.

-¡ARRGG! – grito Alex, ese dolor era como si le pisaran el corazón.

Sin embargo Lucario comenzaba a cansarse, ese ataque de fuego de Sol no fue para tomárselo a la ligera, y ese golpe roca lo hirió gravemente, ese cansancio hizo que lo soltara, y Sol uso esa oportunidad, con una llamarada, lucario la esquivo por suerte, y se dirigió a Sol y la golpeo con esfera aural consecutivamente, Alex poniéndose en pie con dificultad después de que su aura fuera aplastada vio como Sol sufría y Lucario continuaba atacándola, Alex se levantó valientemente, y lo provoco con un hidropulso, eso hiso que dejara de atacar a Sol y fijara su atención en él, pero para evitar ser dañado Alex uso doble equipo, Lucario comenzó a atacar frenéticamente los clones con puño hielo, en eso Sol comió la baya aranja, reponiéndola un poco, uno un potente lanzallamas hacia Lucario que debía ser suficiente para debilitarlo pero no lo hiso.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no se ha debilitado? – se preguntaba Alex mientras seguía escondiéndose entre sus clones, pero se dio cuenta una de las patas de lucario la tenía cerrada, Alex lanzo un hidropulso con sus clones a su pata, y se dio cuenta Lucario le robo la banda focus, en eso lo recordó, el abrazo, con ese sospechoso abrazo se lo arrebato de las frobujas – claro por eso no se ha debilitado, ¡Sol un ataque bastara! – le gritó Alex a Sol.

Sol lanzo una llamarada, que con suerte le dio a Lucario, Lucario cayo desmayado al piso, por fin lo habían debilitado. Monferno se acercó rápidamente, y le dio un abrazo a Sol.

-Si sabía que lo lograrían – celebró monferno, claro sin darse cuenta que la estaba abrazando, Sol solo se sonrojo un poco, pero le pareció tierno que se preocupara por ella, ¿acaso le empezaba a gustar?.

-emmm, Monferno tu maestro te necesita, deberías ir a verlo – dijo Alex, para que monferno la dejara de abrazar, el debería ser el quien la abrase.

-oh, cierto – recordó Monferno a Lucario, dejando de abrazar a Sol, corrió y lo ayudo a levantarse, Lucario estaba muy herido así que monferno lo sentó en el banco y le dio una hiperpocion que estaban en el botiquín del campo de batalla.

-soy yo o ¿acaso estas celoso? – preguntó Sol, con tono juguetón, esperaba un "si".

-pfff… yo solo quería… que… ayudara a Lucario pues el pobre quedo muy herido – se excusó Alex, para que Sol no se enterara, obviamente un campo de batalla no era el mejor lugar para declararse.

Monferno llego con Lucario, ya el guardián se sentía mejor, y llego la hora de cumplir su parte del trato.

-Bueno, yo acepto que perdí, y lamento haber robado tu banda focus – se disculpó Lucario algo avergonzado, mientras se la devolvía.

-no te preocupes, todos cometemos errores – acepto las disculpas Alex alegre.

-entonces ¿vendrás con nosotros? – preguntó Sol dulcemente.

-pues sí, cumpliré mi parte del trato – asintió Lucario algo resignado.

En eso Alex extendió su mano, para cerrar el trato, y Lucario le dio un apretón. Pero apenas toco la mano de Alex la separo frenéticamente, y se quedó con una cara de asombro, dejando a todos algo confundidos.

-¿paso algo maestro? – preguntó Monferno inocentemente, pues ningún otro entendía por qué Lucario actuó así.

-acaso… es enserio… eres tú – murmuraba Lucario, dejando a todos aún más enredados – eres parte de los 8.

-¿Qué? – dudó Alex mientras Sol miraba todo con confusión.

-acaso tú también – dijo Lucario mientras se acercaba a Sol y tomaba su mano – tú también lo eres – dijo Lucario a Sol, ella solo se empezaba a sentir incomoda.

-Maestro hable – dijo finalmente Monferno, no aguantaba más suspenso.

-son de las 8 almas del gran Decidueye – explico crudamente Lucario, y Sol y Alex solo se confundieron más, pero Monferno tenía cara de asombro casi atónito, él ya había entendido.

-oigan explíquenos, ¿quién es Decidueye? – preguntó Sol inocente.

-parece que no han oído esa leyenda – dijo Monferno con extrañeza, al parecer era muy conocida en esa isla.

-todo comenzó con un gran caballero Decidueye, poderoso, ágil y sin dudar invencible, trabajaba para el rey charizard, hace más de mil años, con sus flechas cortaba todo a su paso, solo por la princesa Primarina, esa princesa no era hija biológica del rey, era adoptada, eso le ocasiono a la princesa problemas del temperamento, pero Decidueye la apoyaba, el gran Decidueye logró tener poderes más allá de los ataques normales de cualquier Pokemon… pero un día a la princesa la capturo un hydreigon, y Decidueye creyendo que podía contra él, arriesgo su vida, y murió, el gran Decidueye antes de morir, en su último suspiro de vida dividió su alma en 8 partes, cada una con un poder distinto – termino de contar Lucario en tono serio esa larga leyenda.

-pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros? – preguntó Sol, escucho la leyenda, pero no entendió como tenían que ver en eso.

\- Lindura, el alma de Decidueye se dividió y las partes llegaron a algunos Pokemon, a algunos Pokemon pronto como diez años después o mucho después, como mil años, y déjenme decirles, cada uno tienen una parte – rebeló Monferno seriamente.

Continuara…

 **Nota: creo que se me hizo largo Jejeje, bueno así son las cosas, cada vez que encuentren un guardián será un capítulo especial más largo de lo normal, vamos a recibir al primer guardián Lucario, y su aprendiz Monferno, acompañaran a Alex y Sol durante el resto del fic; hasta el próximo capítulo adiooos.**

 **La recomendación del fic como siempre:**

 **(Ninjashipping) Vínculos. De ItsTheCrew**

 **Él se esfuerza mucho con su fic, y próximamente va a sacar otra parte de su fic, ya que ahora tiene Word, sigan su historia y apóyenlo, eso lo haría muy feliz.**


	9. El Jueguito

**NOTA: Hola a todos espero estén bien, antes de empezar con el Capitulo les quería informar que este será un especial por los 600 views *aplausos de fondo*, ustedes son de lo mejor si no fuera por ustedes no hubiera seguido mi fic, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, sin nada más que decir disfruten el cap.**

 **Corazón en Llamas.**

Alex y Sol se encontraban en el castillo del Rey Lucario, después de una fuerte lucha terminaron por enterarse del origen de sus extraños trastornos de hace unos días.

-Esto solo es una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad? – cuestionaba Alex, eso para él era una enorme sorpresa, y no se hubiera imaginado esa explicación para sus visiones sentía mucha confusión.

\- No, es todo verdad – aclaro Lucario con un tono serio, con los brazos cruzados.

\- eso tendría sentido, explicaría tus visiones extrañas – comentó Sol, ya todo se le estaba aclarando, pero Alex seguía sin creerlo.

\- ¿tienes visiones? – Preguntó Monferno sorprendido, pero su gesto cambió rápido, y se puso enojado – oh por Arceus, ¿Por qué no me toca lo bueno? – se quejaba Monferno mirando al cielo.

\- Acaso tener visiones perturbadoras es algo bueno – encaro Alex a Monferno, pero reacciono a algo que no tomo en cuenta - ¿tú también tienes una parte del alma de Decidueye? – preguntó Alex, no lo había tomado en cuenta.

\- Sip, pero es algo aburridísimo – volvió a quejarse Monferno, mientras Lucario lo miraba con frustración – solo puedo manipular el viento, como hacer tornados, levantar cosas con el aire, y otras cosas aburridas, digo ¡soy tipo fuego no volador! – se quejó Monferno otra vez, ya fastidiando a Lucario.

\- Monferno es algo bueno, te ayuda mucho en batalla y te facilita tu movilidad – Dijo Lucario para que Monferno dejara de lamentarse y menos preciar su poder – Bueno Alex tú tienes la parte de la mente súper desarrollada, Monferno tiene la manipulación del aire, yo tengo control sobre las auras de los demás individuos, pero, ¿Cuál es tu parte Sol? – preguntó Lucario después de recapitular.

\- No lo sé, lo único extraño que me ha pasado fue hace cuatro días… - Ha Sol le daba vergüenza decirlo, ese día había actuado horrible y no lo quería recordar – tuve una fuerza sobrenatural, y… ataque a unos Pokémon sin control – Contó Sol poniendo su pata en la cara, totalmente apenada y avergonzada.

\- ¡guau tienes el alma de la fuerza! – Exclamo Lucario sorprendido, era el alma del poder supremo.

\- increíble Sol – La admiro Alex, su amiga era Linda, amable y poderosa, no podía pedir más.

\- Si eres súper poderosa y súper linda – coqueteó Monferno mientras se acercaba a lentamente a Sol, y la pobre Pokemon solo se alejaba.

\- cállate – amenazó Alex furioso, poniéndose en frente de Sol como si la estuviera protegiendo a punto de golpear a Monferno, le ocasionaba un gran disgusto la forma de coqueteo de Monferno.

\- oblígame – retó Monferno gruñendo a Alex, y Sol solo veía la situación con vergüenza.

\- ustedes cállense – Los separó Lucario antes de que uno terminara ahorcando al otro, esa situación incomodaba a Lucario y a Sol por igual.

Alex y Monferno se resignaron a callarse, y Sol solo soltó un suspiro de alivio, no podría ver otra vez a los chicos pelearse, pero algo más incómodo es que era por ella, ya no tenía dudas Alex sentía algo por ella, pero ¿y si no era así?, esa pregunta volvió a su cabeza y daba vueltas en su subconsciente y no la dejaba tranquila.

Monferno le parecía lindo y amable, pero si a penas lo conocía no podía decir que sentía algo por él. En cambio Alex era respetuoso, agradable, caballeroso y educado, y si estaba enamorada de la rana acuática, a pesar de que en estos momentos estaba actuando como una cría por sus repentinos ataques de celos, sin duda un triángulo amoroso se empezaba a desatar.

-Si vamos a salir de la isla déjenme ir a comprar unas cosas si quieren acompáñenme – dijo Lucario alegre.

\- sí, vamos – dijeron Sol y Alex al unísono.

Monferno se percató de lo que dijo Sol, y se animó a ir, cualquier cosa para estar con Sol lo alentaba, ese día lo sentía especial, el mono de fuego tenía el presentimiento de lograr conquistar a Sol, aun que supiera que Sol no mostraba gran interés en él, podría desatar sentimientos dentro de Sol, no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Claro no podía confiarse al 100%, pues tenía que encargarse de Alex, sabía que el anfibio sentía algo por Sol, y aria lo que fuera por sacarlo del camino.

El grupo entro de nuevo al castillo, ya que estaban en el campo de batalla, caminaron por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a unas escaleras, descendieron por las mismas y salieron por una puerta trasera que al parecer era secreta, porque estaba detrás de unas cajas, de tamaño grande y de gran peso, Lucario la movía sin problema y las dejaba por los alrededores del pasillo formando un gran desorden.

Lucario abrió la puerta y entró y todos los demás procedieron a seguirlo, estaban ya afuera detrás del castillo, tenían que salir a escondidas por los súbditos de Lucario que esperaban entrar al castillo, para hablar con él, ya sea para hablar, pedir consejo, pedir cosas de primera necesidad o incluso a insultarlo en la cara, pues Lucario a pesar de ser compresivo, tiene suerte de que su pueblo no tuviera problemas económicos, pues se quedaba con el 74% del dinero de la isla, dejando solo un pequeño porcentaje para su pueblo, que ocasiona que la mayoría de sus súbditos se disgustaran, he intentaran incluso matarlo, pero su poder de controlar auras lo ha salvado de muchos problemas, que bien pudieron ser sus últimas contrariedades.

Caminaron hasta una tienda de balsas, donde Lucario iba a comprar una mejor balsa que la que tienen Sol y Alex, pues esa pequeña balsa no lo convencía, y menos iban a poder entrar cuatro Pokémon en ella.

Pero Monferno ya tenía un plan, iba a hablar con Alex sobro Sol e intentar decirle que se fuera de su camino y se alejara de Sol.

-Oye ranita me acompañas un momento por ese árbol de haya – Lo llamo Monferno intentando no ser tan sospechoso si Sol se enteraba que iba intentar chantajear a Alex, seguro lo dejaría en la Friendzone para siempre o peor.

\- Por supuesto – Asintió Alex algo raro, pues no esperaba que Monferno lo llamase, era más que sospechoso.

Los dos Pokémon caminaron hasta detrás del árbol, Alex caminaba con cautela no sabía que es lo quería Monferno de él, pero Monferno ya iba a empezar a hablar y Alex esperaba oír explicaciones.

-¿Qué quieres? – cuestiono Alex levantando una ceja, y siendo firme.

\- solo quiero que sepas una cosa – dijo Monferno, aunque empezaba a dudar, a pesar de que conociera a Alex, le daba una vergüenza natural hablar de eso – es que a mí me gusta Sol, y solo quería que lo supieras – confesó el tipo fuego de una forma particularmente tímida.

\- que tú que – seguía cuestionándose, pero esta vez quedo en shock, estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que volvió a hablar.

\- es para saber si ¿a ti te gustaba? – preguntó Monferno algo preocupado, pues no sabía que iba a responder la rana acuática.

\- ¡HIJO DE…! - estaba a punto de insultarlo, pero decidió calmarse, Monferno se empezaba a poner en posición de combate, además la ira se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza era mejor tranquilizarse y resolver eso con educación – si me gusta, pero podemos resolver esto de alguna forma sin pelearnos – dijo el tipo agua calmado con una sonrisa artificial, claro en su mente maldiciendo a Monferno con todas las palabras feas que existían.

\- sabía que si te gustaba, pero tienes razón hay que resolverlo sin violencia – se resignó Monferno, poniéndose en posición normal. Pero se sobresaltó un poco y ponía cara de asombro, se le había encendido el bombillito – resolvamos esto con un pequeño juego; vamos a tratar de conquistarla, el que lo haga primero, gana, y no nos interpondremos gane quien gane, y en los intentos de conquistarla no nos golpearemos o insultaremos – Explicó Monferno con cara picara.

\- No lo sé – dudaba Alex mientras pensaba.

\- claro Sol no se va enterar – agrego Monferno para convencer al tipo agua.

Alex lo pensó por unos segundos…

Mientras Sol solo esperaba a Lucario en la entrada de la tienda, pero disgustada, los chicos la habían dejado sola esperando a Lucario, ella solo pensaba "gracias por acompañarme" pensó sarcásticamente, con los brazos cruzados algo molesta.

Pero Alex y Monferno ya habían cerrado el trato con un típico apretón de patas, claro Alex seguía con sus dudas, talvez era algo de lo que se arrepentiría en el futuro, y podría destrozar su lazo con Sol.

-Seguro que no se va a enterar Sol – cuestionó la rana acuática algo arrepentido, soltando la pata de Monferno.

\- tranquilízate, nadie más sabe de este jueguito – respondió Monferno despreocupado.

\- espero que tengas razón – se limitó decir el tipo agua.

Los dos Pokémon iniciales volvieron a la entrada de la tienda donde estaba Sol algo aburrida esperando molesta a lucario, pero cuando vio a Alex y Monferno llegar ya se preguntaba de qué habían hablado. Pues como toda Pokémon enamorada se preguntaba su habían hablado de ella, o comentado algo que tuviera que ver con la tipo fuego.

-Chicos ¿por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Sol firme con un tono molesto.

\- es que… - dudó Alex nervioso, si era malo en una cosa era mentir o dar excusas, pero Sol seguía mirándolos sospechando de su nerviosismo.

\- solamente le enseñaba a Alex una técnica de combate – dijo Monferno alterado salvando la situación, en eso el tipo agua soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Pero Sol seguía desconfiando se notaba no le había convencido el intento de Monferno por esconder la verdad.

-Pero como era tan poderosa, nos alejamos para evitar lastimarte por accidente – agregó Alex para convencer a Sol, la cual ya no estaba con una mirada desconfiada y parecía conforme con la explicación que el tipo agua dio a duras penas.

\- es muy tierno de su parte, gracias – agradeció Sol de forma tierna, se la había creído, aunque no del todo, en el fondo la tipo fuego sentía que parte de ello no era verdad.

Monferno y Alex se despreocuparon con el agradecimiento de Sol, se habían salvado de recibir una llamarada en la cara.

En ese momento Lucario salió de la tienda con unas llaves, todos miraron con cara desconcierto esas llaves, pues las balsas no usaban motor, y los yates eran de los humanos, pues las personas estaban a miles de kilómetros lejos del archipiélago, en eso Lucario se veía con cara de vencedor mientras levantaba orgulloso las llaves, pero el tipo fuego-lucha ya sabía que de seguro su jefe había estafado a alguien así que su cara de asombro cambió a una expresión de "¿es enserio?" mientras cruzaba los brazos algo disgustado.

-Ahora que hiso jefe – dijo Monferno ya casi seguro de la situación.

\- ¿Qué? Solo hice un increíble negocio con mis impresionantes habilidades – explicó Lucario algo decepcionado de que su aprendiz creyera que robó algo, paro al ver las caras confundidas de Alex y Sol decidió aclarar siendo más específico – resulta que hace poco vinieron unos humanos, fue un día que Monferno y yo salimos de la isla para entrenar, resulta que estrellaron su barco eléctrico aquí en la isla y al ver tantos Pokémon y que ellos no tuvieran ninguno se intimidaron y se fueron nadando… bueno no creo que llegaran a Kalos. Y mis súbditos se quedaron con el barco, lo dejaron en la tienda de balsas, y yo el rey Lucario la vi y quise comprarla y por ser el guardián me la regalaron – aclaró Lucario presumiendo un poco.

Alex y Sol se impresionaron, y casi se echaban a reír por como Lucario lo explico, con el ego por los cielos, pero calmaron porque Lucario se molestó un poco y Monferno solo rio a carcajadas, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte del guardián.

-¡AUCH! – se quejó Monferno mientras se sobaba la cabeza y hacia pucheros.

\- no te vuelvas a burlar de mi o la próxima te mando volando con una esfera aural – amenazó Lucario molesto y firme, pero Monferno se quedó tieso como roca por el miedo.

\- okey, ya cálmense, Lucario ¿Dónde está el barco? – preguntó Alex para no perder el tiempo, si tardaban mucho cuando volviesen a la isla de Sol, solo quedaran escombros y weavile ya se habría ido, debían ser rápidos.

\- está en la orilla oeste de la isla – dijo Lucario señalando el oeste, pero recordó mientras más rápido empezaran a navegar más rápido la vería de nuevo – bueno voy a buscar mis cosas en el castillo y Monferno necesita buscar sus cosas en su casa, así que nos veremos en la plaza a las cinco de la tarde – propuso Lucario, algo más motivado y empezó a correr súper rápido hacia el castillo.

El tipo agua y tipo fuego solo lo vieron irse como flash, y se quedaron algo confundidos, pero Monferno ya sabía porque se apresuraba.

-Monferno, sabes porque Lucario está tan emocionado – cuestionó Sol.

\- no… - apenas dijo Monferno sudando intentando que la explicación no saliese de su hocico – bueno me voy adiós – dijo Monferno muy rápido y corriendo súper veloz a su casa, casi parecía que había usado Velocidad extrema.

\- qué extraño – dijo Sol confundida rascándose la cabeza, mirando donde Monferno se había ido.

\- ya lo dijiste – concordó Alex ya volteándose para irse a la plaza y la Pokémon empezaba a seguirlo.

Los dos iniciales caminaron hasta la plaza, o por lo menos lo intentaron, no conocían para nada Romanshells, y se la pasaron gran parte de la tarde preguntando donde quedaba la plaza, era fatigoso, y empezaban a dolerles las patas, le preguntaron a más de siete Pokémon y seguían perdiéndose cada tres pasos. No se fueron al hotel por dos razones, la primera; era que no tenían nada que buscar, pues no tenían pertenencias, ni bayas, ni objetos y tampoco ropa que algunos Pokémon usaban y otros fabricaban a partir de la lana de los mareep, y segundo; no tenían ni idea de donde estaba, bueno no tenían ni idea de donde estaban parados.

 **A las 4:30pm.**

Ya solo tenían treinta minutos para llegar a la plaza y ya le habían preguntado a diez Pokémon más, ya no aguantaban así que decidieron sentarse en una banca en una especie de parque para crías lleno de Pokémon pequeños divirtiéndose y padres protegiendo a sus hijos, con toboganes, columpios y subibajas, se sentaron agotados en la lonja, mientras veían a los otros Pokémon jugar y corretear por todos lados.

-Bueno, hasta aquí, me rindo de seguro ya están a punto de dejarnos – dijo Sol con un tono triste ya exhausta, y cabizbaja, y con un terrible dolor en las patas de tanto caminar.

\- tranquila, no te rindas, aun podemos seguir preguntando ¿verdad? – dijo Alex intentando animar a Sol mientras la tocaba del hombro.

Por el contacto de la pata anfibia de Alex en su hombro, Sol se puso nerviosa y la sangre se le fue a la cara, produciéndole un sonrojo y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

-¿Sol? – preguntó Alex al ver que su amiga se quedó inmóvil, pero se percató que la estaba tocando del hombro se puso nervioso e inmediatamente soltó su hombro y el tipo agua quedo con un rubor.

\- A-Alex – dijo Sol levantando la cabeza y empezando a mirar a la cara a Alex, sin que se le fuera el sonrojo.

\- Sol yo…- empezaba a decir Alex, sonrojado, la miraba a los ojos, mientras acercaba su pata a la de Sol, sentían que el tiempo se detenía, y el tipo agua comenzaba a articular las palabras, esa típica frase de "tú me gustas". Hasta que…

\- Oigan chicos quieren que los dejemos a solas – bromeó Lucario, si ya habían llegado los otros, Lucario con una maleta de cuero negro, y Monferno con un gran bolso de explorador que era casi más grande que él, Monferno miraba a Alex con miradas matadoras pero no le podía hacer nada por el "jueguito", pero seguía gruñéndole.

En ese momento se separaron velozmente incomodos, aún más sonrojados mirando extrañados a Monferno y a Lucario.

-¿Q-que hacen aquí? – preguntó Alex avergonzado de que vieran su intento fallido de declaración aunque también estaba un poco molesto de que ellos fueran quienes lo arruinaron. Mientras Sol solo se tapaba la cara para ocultar su sonrojo la cual también estaba llena de vergüenza.

\- es porque, este parque está al lado de la plaza, los vimos y decidimos buscarlos de una vez – explicó Lucario, casi riéndose porque se dio cuenta que no lo sabían. Alex y Sol se miraron y soltaron una risita nerviosa al unísono.

\- bueno, ya tenemos que irnos – avisó Monferno con un tono molesto e irritado, ya no quería ver a Sol y Alex en un momento altamente romántico, que si no hubiesen llegado ya habría perdido el "jueguito".

Alex y Sol asintieron, y junto con Monferno y Lucario comenzaron a caminar al oeste, para buscar el barco, todo iba callado pero las miradas sobraban, desde miradas matadoras de Monferno a Alex, miradas incomodas de Lucario por no saber que pasaba, hasta miradas tímidas de Alex y Sol pero estas eran más discretas.

Llegaron a la orilla donde estaba el susodicho barco eléctrico todos se subieron, y era muy grande, incluso tenia cocina, parecía que Lucario por fin no se metia en problemas por ser el rey, bueno cuando dejaron las maletas en la cocina, Sol comenzó a preparar algo con las bayas que trajo Monferno, Alex examinaba el barco y Monferno intentaba pensar en cómo conquistar a Sol, Lucario tenía problemas con encender el barco. Después de un rato todos notaron que el barco no encendía así que Monferno decidió ir a ver como estaba Lucario.

-¿Qué paso jefecito? – Preguntó el mono fuego mientras se acercaba a Lucario, pero se encontró con Lucario que acababa de girar la llave encendiendo el barco y quedarse ahí sin hacerlo arrancar - ¿sabes manejar un barco? - Preguntó.

\- ¡VAMOS A AVERIGUARLO! – gritó Lucario lleno de emoción, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo avanzar.

\- ¡¿ESPERA QUE?! – se cuestionó Monferno, lleno de miedo pero ya Lucario había encontrado la palanca y lo había hecho avanzar. Iban a toda velocidad por todo el mar, pero Lucario recordó que no sabía dónde quedaba la siguiente isla, y lo peor no sabía cómo detener el barco, la duda invadió su cabeza no iba a oprimir todos los botones, eso sin duda saldría mal.

Por otro lado Sol estaba agarrándose lo más fuerte que podía de la mesa de la cocina, curiosamente todas las sillas y mesas estaban pegadas al suelo, de echo parecía que ese barco estaba construido para navegantes como Lucario.

Alex se agarraba con toda su fuerza al suelo del barco, para no deslizarse y terminar cayéndose del susodicho, pero sus patas comenzaban a resbalarse y no pudo mantenerse solo con sus patas, se deslizo fuertemente por el liso piso del barco, ocasionando que se quemara un poco, por la fuerza que estaba haciendo pora no deslizarse aún más.

Hasta que fuertemente el barco se estrelló contra una isla pequeña, ocasionando que todos salieran lanzados del barco por el choque. Lucario quedo boca abajo contra la arena incluso tragándose un poco de esta, Monferno quedo arriba de una palmera justo en la copa, Alex cayó en el agua quedando boca arriaba en la superficie de la dicha, y Sol quedo encima de un arbusto rodeado por cocos, lamentablemente ese arbusto tenia espinas, pero por suerte el barco no tuvo gran daño, solo unos rayones y quedando la cocina destruida ya que el impacto fue tan fuerte que las mesas y sillas de la cocina se despegaron y se rompieron. En unos minutos Lucario se levantó, tosió un poco para escupir la arena que tenía en la garganta, estiro su espalda provocando que sonaran sus huesos acalambrados y alarmado dijo:

-Auch, eso dolió ¡¿están todos bien?! – grito Lucario preocupado para asegurarse que todos estaban bien, porque si uno salía lastimado seria su culpa.

\- estoy bien – avisó Alex a duras penas mientras nadaba y se sentaba en la orilla de la isla y se sobaba la cabeza, por suerte el tipo agua solo tenía muchos moretones.

\- estoy bien – avisó Monferno bajándose dificultosamente de la palmera, él fue el que salió más ileso de todo ese choque con tan solo una raspadura poco profunda en el brazo por lo cual no sangro, hasta que bajo complemente.

\- y-yo creo que e-estoy bien – avisó Sol tratando de levantarse del arbusto, con los ojos llorosos por el dolor, pero las espinas que tenía clavadas desde el pecho hasta las patas no la dejaban, Alex y Monferno fueron corriendo alarmados para ayudarla a levantarse, Alex levantándola de una pata, y Monferno de la otra.

\- o no Sol, tienes muchas espinas – se alarmó Alex mientras continuaba ayudándola a caminar hasta el barco – pero tranquila te pondrás bien – dijo Alex tratando de sonar despreocupado para calmar a Sol que seguía sufriendo por el dolor, lo peor ya había oscurecido, solo podían ver gracias a la luna y a la cola de Monferno.

\- la ranita tiene razón, en poco tiempo estarás bien – dijo Monferno también intentando calmarla.

Llegaban al barco ya casi la subían, pero estaba lleno de maderas y astillas de las mesas y sillas que se habían roto, por un momento no supieron que hacer.

-Chicos adéntrenla más en la isla donde hay más palmeras, hagan una fogata y manténgala tibia si se pone fría puede complicar la situación, yo iré en un momento voy a buscar en mi bolso unas cosas para ayudarla – mandó Lucario a los iniciales mientras se empezaba a subir al barco para buscar las cosas, pues se sentía culpable que Sol haya salido herida por su culpa estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Alex y Monferno empezaron a adentrarse rápidamente a la isla, claro no muy rápido, pues no querían lastimar a Sol, cuando se adentraron más, casi no podían ver nada habían un montón de palmeras tapando la luna, ya parecía un bosque tropical. Dejaron a Sol en el piso ella casi no podía ni hablar pues el dolor de cientos de espinas clavadas no la dejaban, pero empeoraba mientras monferno encendía la fogata con un lanzallamas Alex estaba observando a Sol y noto algo muy malo, cada espina que tenía comenzaba a teñirse de un color rojo, si, empezaba a sangrar. En eso Monferno termina de encender la fogata y mira la cara de miedo y preocupación de Alex, entonces mira a Sol y ve como las espinas que antes eran marrones ahora eran rojas y la sangre se resbalaba por el pelaje amarillo de Sol, la Pokémon apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y lo veía todo borroso, pues eran tantas espinas que se empezaba a desangrar, y mientras Monferno seguía en shock Alex agarro la pata de Sol y dijo:

-S-Sol yo t-te – Alex empezaba a sollozar y después las lágrimas se le salían, en eso Monferno sintió un sentimiento de impotencia y también comenzó a llorar.

Pero Lucario llego traía su maleta y el bolso de Monferno, rápidamente se arrodillo al lado de Sol y de su maleta saco una pinza y saco con calma y cuidado cada espina, y después desinfecto cada uno de los orificios que quedaron por culpa de las espinas y le puso un vendaje largo al pecho, torso de Sol y también las piernas.

Alex y Monferno se secaron las lágrimas y le agradecieron a Lucario por todo, Sol se despertaría en media hora.

Mientras tanto Lucario sacaba unas sábanas del bolso de Monferno, era por eso que quería llevarlo junto con su maleta. Lucario le dio a cada uno una sábana para dormir, pues no iban a dormir en el césped húmedo e incómodo, Alex y Monferno amarraron las suyas entre dos palmeras para que fuese como una hamaca, la de Alex más baja que la de Monferno que estaba casi en la copas de las dos palmeras, Lucario prefirió ponerla en el césped y dormir encima de esta, y como Sol seguía dormida con cuidado le pusieron su sábana en el césped y a ella encima de esta. Alex lanzo un hidropulso a la fogata para apagarla porque querían evitar un incendio, después de unos diez minutos ya todos estaban durmiendo.

 **11:00pm.**

Sol había despertado desde hace rato, intento dormir por unas horas pero le fue imposible, tampoco quería hacer tanto ruido, no quería despertar a los chicos, se sentía muy incómoda acostada en una sábana, volvió a intentarlo, quería dormirse pero por mas testaruda que fuera no podía.

En eso recordó lo que paso en la tarde con Alex, él le iba a decir algo, tal vez lo que ella quería, en esos momentos a Sol se le vino a la mente querer abrazarlo, y se le ocurrió algo, porque no ir a dormir con él, la tipo fuego se sonrojo, pero debía intentarlo, o no dormiría esa noche, decidió que lo intentaría.

Pero cuando Sol se dio la vuelta se encontró con algo que le erizo los pelos y su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que ya parecía un zumbido, se puso roja como tomate pues a quien vio a la cara cuando giro fue a Alex estaba a su lado durmiendo cómodamente.

-¿Pero que hace aquí? – susurró Sol, todavía mirándolo a la cara con un rubor, nerviosísima. Pero ese susurro fue suficiente para despertarlo, pues fue entrenado como un ninja tenía un oído súper agudo.

-¡Sol! – se alarmo el tipo agua, se supone que su plan era dormir nada más cinco minutos con ella, pero se quedó dormido, y ahora la había despertado, Alex se sentía un total Idiota – lamento despertarte – se disculpó.

\- no te preocupes, yo fui quien te despertó – dijo Sol de forma tierna con una sonrisa que dejo cautivado a Alex.

\- eso significa que ¿puedo seguir durmiendo a tu lado? – preguntó Alex de una manera optimista y feliz.

\- por supuesto – dijo Sol con la misma sonrisa.

\- gracias, buenas noches – agradeció Alex, y cerro sus ojos lito para dormir.

\- no hay de que – respondió Sol.

Sol se quedó dormida pero no profundamente, se despertó cuando sintió los brazos anfibios de Alex rodeándola, Alex la había abrazado, Sol se puso roja, y nerviosa, pero se sentía muy bien "bueno si el me abraza, yo también lo haré" dijo Sol en su mente, procedió a abrazarlo, pero de un momento a otro Alex la acerco hasta el punto de que su pelaje tocaba el pecho del tipo agua, haciendo que Sol de pusiera más nerviosa, pero después de un minuto se quedó dormida abrazada a Alex, y plácidamente pasaron la noche.

 **NOTA: Ojala hayan disfrutado de este especial** , **gracias por leer este Fic, se los agradezco mucho, sino fuera por ustedes nunca hubiera hecho este especial, ya son 600 views, se los agradezco a todos, incluso aquellos que no le dan follows ni favorites, solo por leer está historia ya tiene mi agradecimiento. Bueno quiero informarles que dentro de una o dos semanas voy a subir tres Fics diferentes, dos de Pokémon y uno de Fnaf, el que tenga más apoyo en una semana voy a seguirlo, y los dos que no les guste tanto los borrare y los pensare más a fondo para el futuro. Bueno nos leemos después adiooos.**

 **Recomendación de Fic:**

 **(Ninjashipping) Vinculos: De ItsTheCrew, es se esfuerza mucho y por lo me ha informado queda poco para su próximo capítulo.**


	10. Entrenamiento de Auras

**Nota: *Todo está muy destruido, todos están muy viejos, han pasado 84 años, pero alguien se levanta*. Hola a todos aquí Pokemonshipper3, volviendo después de 84 años xd, paso mucho tiempo no tanto como el hiatus de Steven Universe, pero aun así paso mucho tiempo :V. Bueno aquí con el nuevo capítulo de Corazón en Llamas disfruten.**

 **Corazón en Llamas.**

Alex se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la sabana, se supone que abrazado a Sol, pero después de un tiempo la dejo de sentir, somnoliento se levantó, con los ojos cerrados se froto la cara para quitarse el sueño, pero cuando abrió los ojos no se encontró algo muy bonito, vio todo quemándose, desde árboles hasta Pokémons, y en el medio de todo ese caos Weavile, Alex puso cara de enojo, se levantó y emprendió a correr lo más rápido que pudo a el Pokémon tipo hielo, y cuando preparaba un golpe roca Weavile se puso a reír a carcajadas, eso le extraño a Alex.

-¿De qué te ríes Monstruo? – Cuestiono Alex enojado, pero antes de poder golpearlo Weavile empezó a quebrantarse, Alex se sintió asqueado pues era una escena inapropiada llena de sangre, pero cuando el tipo hielo termino de quebrase, desprendió una luz para después explotar, el tipo agua intento huir pero el radio de explosión lo logro alcanzar, sintió como su piel anfibia se quemaba a grados incalculables, lo único oíble era un zumbido en sus oídos, y a lo lejos se oían gritos de otros Pokémons y después la carcajada inconfundible de Weavile, pero sintió que alguien golpeo su cabeza, para después caer inconsciente.

En eso Alex se despertó, estaba sudando y respirando agitado, miro a su alrededor todo estaba normal, estaba en la isla en la que se quedaron "así que todo fue un sueño" pensó el tipo agua pero cuando se observó la mano, notó que estaba envuelta de una Aura azul, se dio cuenta que era una de sus visiones, pero si eran visiones eso significaba que enserio pasaría, a Alex le dio un escalofrió, y soltó un suspiro para intentar calmarse, pero cuando volteo observó que Sol no estaba ahí, Alex se preocupó, y se dio cuenta que era el único allí, estaba a punto de buscar hasta que hoyo algo.

-¡Alex ven! – grito una voz femenina que reconoció fácilmente era la voz de Sol.

\- ¡Si ya voy! – respondió Alex ya tranquilo, se levantó y camino a donde había escuchado a Sol.

Cuando llego observo que todos estaban sentados desayunando, con cocos, y Sol tuvo un sobresalto al verlo, claro al recordar lo de la noche, se puso nerviosa y roja como tomate.

-Buenos días – saludo Alex con una gran sonrisa ocultando su susto de hace unos minutos, y procedió a sentarse junto a Sol.

\- Hola ranita – Saludo Monferno con un tono molesto, pues él ya sabía que Alex estuvo con Sol, y con furia tomo otro trago de su coco.

\- H-hola Alex – Secundo Sol sonrojada y nerviosa, por lo que pasó en la noche, y Alex al notar su sonrojo también se puso nervioso.

\- Bueno Alex despertó, ahora hay un tema que quiero hablar con ustedes – Anunció Lucario firme mientras le daba un coco a Alex y este empezaba a tomar de la fruta – Hoy vamos a entrenar sus almas, porque cada una tiene un gran potencial – dijo Lucario emocionado.

\- Ammm, pero Lucario recuerda tengo un vendaje con heridas que obviamente no han sanado – Explico Sol señalando todo su vendaje.

\- Es cierto, eso podría lastimarla, bueno, más de lo que está – Concordó Alex algo nervioso.

Monferno no tenía ganas de hablar, y menos con Alex su molestia se notaba en su cara, pues no quería dirigirle otra palabra nunca más, bueno tal vez si pues estaban en una misma misión pero tenía una idea para conquistar a Sol y la pondría en práctica cuando Alex este alejado, era el plan perfecto.

\- tranquilos tengo un entrenamiento diferente para ella – Aclaro Lucario eso preocupo un poco a Sol – Bueno otra cosa que debo explicarles, Monferno ya lo sabe pero ustedes no, cada Aura de Decidueye está representada con un color la mía es negra, la de Alex es azul, la de Sol es rosa y la de Monferno es blanca, cada una necesita un entrenamiento diferente – Explicó Lucario levantándose.

\- Entendido – asintieron Alex y Sol al unisonó.

Luego de un rato todos terminaron de comer, descansaron un rato para no entrenar con la barriga llena, En ese descanso Alex y Sol estuvieron conversando y estaban más cerca de lo normal, mientras Monferno estaba luchando contra él mismo para no golpear a Alex pues tenía que respetar ese "jueguito" que ahora se arrepentía de hacer. Lo máximo que podía hacer era observarlos y rezar para que no ocurriera algo altamente romántico.

Mientras Lucario no estaba con ellos, pues había dicho que arreglaría unas cosas para el entrenamiento, eso ponía nerviosa a Sol, ella no era muy fuerte el no poder con ese Umbreon de aquel día no la dejaba estar tranquila pues ella pensaba que era una carga, aunque Alex le decía que era fuerte Sol simplemente no aceptaba sus ánimos, no podía, en su cabeza no dejaba de creer que era débil, a pesar de tener el Alma de poder supremo ni siquiera se creía capaz de poder controlarla. Pero debía enfocarse en que deben derrotar a Weavile, y no distraerse más, a parte debía encargarse del asunto con Alex, estaba conversando con el tranquila debía hallar un tema que la ayudara a avanzar con la rana acuática.

-Hoye Alex, quería preguntarte algo – Dijo Sol con tono tímido, mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- okey, pero no te pongas nerviosa puedes contarme lo que desees – Asintió Alex tratando de que Sol se sintiera más cómoda.

\- Anoche te pasaste a mi lado, ¿por qué? – Preguntó Sol segura ya mirando a los ojos al tipo agua.

Alex al ver sus brillantes ojos esos que tanto les gustaba hiso que se sintiera nervioso, y de por si no tener una respuesta bien estructurada lo desarmaba más, empezó a balbucear un poco.

-Yo, emm, es que, yo no – Balbuceó, pero en ese momento al ver la cara de Sol, se dio cuenta de todas las mentiras que le había dicho, esas verdades de las que no quería que se enterara, entre ellas, ese secreto, de que la ama, así que decidió hablarle con la verdad – La verdad es que, tu casi morías por unas espinas y yo prometí protegerte, al principio me acerque a ti solo para vigilar que nada te ocurriera, pero después me quede dormido – Confesó algo avergonzado, con un pequeño rubor, pero feliz de decir la verdad.

\- Gracias Alex, gracias por preocuparte tanto – agradeció Sol enternecida.

En eso Lucario llego súper animado a buscarlos para el entrenamiento.

-¡Chicos vamos a buscar un mejor lugar para entrenar, vengan! – Los llamó Lucario mientras les hacía señas con las patas.

Alex y Sol se separaron y se acercaron a Lucario y Monferno llego unos segundos después. Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose cada vez más y más en esa desconocida Isla, en unos minutos de caminata Monferno se había acercado a Sol y conversaba con ella, Alex estaba a punto de intervenir de no ser que recordó el juego que hicieron él y Monferno, se tranquilizó y decidió solo confiar en Sol, así que decidió ir a platicar con Lucario pues casi ni lo conocía.

-Oye Lucario no crees que deberíamos primero saber dónde estamos antes de entrenar – comentó el tipo agua.

\- Claro que se dónde estamos – contestó Lucario, un poco molesto.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – cuestiono el tipo agua, extrañado, pues Lucario no tiene ningún medio para enterarse que él sepa.

\- Fácil, agarre el mapa que tenías en tus frobujas mientras dormías, por cierto estamos yendo en la dirección correcta, en el barco nos tomaría siete horas llegar a la isla del siguiente guardián – Explicó Lucario mientras de su bolso sacaba un documento obviamente el mapa de Alex – Y por cierto se nota que quieres mucho a tu novia, pues vi que dormían muy cómodos anoche – Dijo el tipo lucha con una sonrisa pícara.

\- No es mi novia ¡y devuélveme eso! – Exclamo Alex molesto y al mismo tiempo nervioso arrebatándole el mapa a Lucario y volviéndolo a guardar en sus frobujas.

\- Jajajajaja, pues se nota que estás enamorado – Dijo Lucario mientras le daba unos golpecitos con el codo.

\- cállate, dime cuando vamos a llegar – Gruñó Alex molesto, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

\- Ya casi, no te impacientes – Contestó Lucario alegre.

Mientras Sol y Monferno conversaban a una distancia considerable de Lucario y Alex, ella conversaba a gusto con el tipo fuego-lucha, cosas como sus gustos por las bayas picantes, o de la forma graciosa de la que se conocieron, y Monferno se veía feliz hablando con ella, pero la coquetería que este le hablaba la ponía incomoda, pero no quería lastimar a Monferno, era un gran dilema.

Después de un rato llegaron a un prado libre, sin piedras ni palmeras, solo césped y un poco de arena, y allí se veía la maleta de Lucario llena de cosas de medicina que sobresalían del maletín, y unas cosas más como objetos y una merienda.

Lucario se puso en frente de todos velozmente y motivado, todos lo observaban con atención.

-Chicos aquí es donde entrenaremos, recuerden cada uno tiene que entrenar a parte pues el entrenamiento es tan diferente que dudo que los pueda ejercitar en una sola clase – explico Lucario, mientras los demás asintieron con la cabeza – Oh, y como demostración de que su increíble maestro es capaz de ayudarlos – decía Lucario entonces señalo con su mano una palmera algo distanciada y poco a poco la palmera se envolvía en una Aura negra, ya Sol y Alex estaban impactados cuando el tipo lucha-acero roto su mano con la palma mirando hacia arriba y la levanto ascendentemente de forma rápida llevándose con el Aura a la palmera, ósea la arranco sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, y después la tiro al mar.

\- Oh, por, Arceus, ¡eso fue épico! – Alabo Alex mientras corría al lado de Lucario - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó aún impactado y con intriga.

\- Solo deje que mi energía fluyera hasta mi mano, la concentre ahí, escogí como blanco a la palmera y la manipule cuando sentí control sobre ella – Explicó Lucario claro Alex no lo entendió y Sol seguía impresionada, a Monferno le daba igual ya lo había visto otras veces.

Sol permanecía impresionada, pero no en buen sentido, si así de fuerte era Lucario eso donde la dejaba quería volverse fuerte para vengar a sus padres, pero el tipo lucha la rebasaba por mucho, quería ser fuerte para Alex pero hasta él se impresiono, pero no se rendiría, si no derrotaba a Weavile no vengaría a sus padres y en gran parte fue por ellos que decidió seguir a la rana acuática, quería volverse fuerte, no, debía volverse fuerte, y controlar su alma.

Por otro lado Alex solo alababa más a Lucario y estaba emocionado como si fuera una cría, aunque su infancia fue algo traumante, aún seguía teniendo esa esencia infantil que algunas veces le ocasionaba problemas, pero él no podía hacer nada. Pero Monferno estaba puliendo su plan para conquistar a Sol, pues Alex ya lo había colmado, y debía tomar medidas drásticas.

-Bueno cálmense y siéntense en el césped – Ordenó Lucario algo tímido pues nunca lo habían adulado así, bueno solo una vez anteriormente y esa ilusión fue algo que lo motivo a acompañarlos.

Todos obedecieron y se sentaron uno al lado de otro Sol en medio de Monferno y Alex, y miraban con atención a Lucario esperando alguna orden.

-Comencemos con Alex, tu alma es la del control sobre la mente, color azul – Nombraba el tipo lucha mientras Alex solo asentía moviendo la cabeza - ¿tienes visiones verdad? – preguntó.

\- si – dijo Alex recordando todas aquellas que lo atormentaron anteriormente.

\- bueno después del entrenamiento podrás controlarlas y hacer levitar objetos con el poder de la mente – Dijo Lucario.

\- ¡guau, vamos a comenzar! – Exclamó Alex rebosando de emoción pero Lucario le corto la felicidad al poner una piedra de gran tamaño en frente de él – y ¿Qué are con eso? – cuestiono confundido.

\- tienes que levantarla con la mente – Ordenó Lucario.

\- ¡¿Qué pero es enorme?! – grito Alex angustiado.

\- mira concéntrate, solo piensa en la roca y hazte una imagen de ti levantándola, después deberías sentir la energía de la roca y haciendo fuerza con la mente deberías levantarla, al principio necesitaras mucho esfuerzo pero más adelante podrás hacerlo sin problemas – explico Lucario, Alex procedió mirar la roca con concentración intentando levantarla.

Lucario dejo a Alex y camino al frente de Sol, eso intimido un poco a la tipo fuego.

-Sol levántate – Dijo Lucario firme, Sol solo trago saliva y se levantó.

Lucario se puso en pose de pelea, eso extraño a Sol, así que aun dudosa se puso en pose de defensa.

-Dame tu mejor golpe – pidió Lucario de forma amable para tal orden, Sol aun callada asintió.

Sol levanto su puño y con fuerza y gran velocidad lo dirigió a Lucario, este lo golpeo en el abdomen eso solo hizo que Lucario hiciera una pequeña mueca de dolor pero ni un musculo movió.

"¿Pero cómo lo aguanto?" se cuestionó Sol en su mente para después recibir un golpe de Lucario en el estómago, eso la tomó por sorpresa por reflejo hizo una mueca de dolor, sentía como las múltiples heridas del día anterior le empezaban a arder, y re-abrirse, para después chocar contra una palmera justo en su espalda tal impacto provocó que tosiera un poco de saliva, froto su brazo en su boca para secar la salivación y se levantó haciendo un poco de esfuerzo provocando que las piernas le temblaran un poco y su respiración empezará a ser más agitada.

-Cómo eres tan fuerte - cuestiono la tipo fuego, algo a dolorida por su reciente impacto.

\- No soy fuerte, digo comparado a ti soy un debilucho, solo tienes que aprender a controlar ese poder, que está ahí - Dijo Lucario mientras se acercaba y tocaba con su pata el pecho de Sol señalando el corazón.

Eso conmovió a Sol no sabía que Lucario era capaz de motivar a las personas, literalmente lo había juzgado mal, creyendo que era sólo un mentiroso infeliz, seguramente debajo de esa personalidad repugnante había un Pokémon honorable y valiente, como se suponía que debía ser su especie.

\- No creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte - Dijo la inicial de fuego desmotivada con la mirada baja.

\- claro que lo eres - Aclaró Lucario firme - concéntrate, intenta sentir cada célula de tu cuerpo y como corre la sangre por tus venas cataliza tu poder en alguna parte de tu cuerpo y con furia golpea - Explicó dándole instrucciones mientras el mismo lo hacía.

\- Entendido - Asintió Sol cerrando los ojos comenzando a concentrarse.

Empezó a concentrarse, los primeros minutos no pudo sentir nada, pero intento despejar su mente, al hacerlo solo le quedaba seguir las instrucciones de Lucario, poco a poco unas sensaciones extrañas llegaban a su cuerpo, podía sentir como su pelo se movía lentamente, sentía como todo el líquido de su cuerpo transcurría, también sentía como las sutiles brisas rozaban su piel y hacían que su pelo se moviera cada vez más fuerte, sin perder la concentración abrió sus ojos, y al terminar de levantar sus párpados se sorprendió al notar que estaba envuelta en una Aura rosada intensa que transcurría cada parte de su cuerpo, y aún concentrada intento mantener toda su energía en su mano, lo hizo con éxito la Aura se tornó más intensa en su pata derecha y con fuerza utilizó arañazo justo en una gran roca que estaba a su lado, la piedra quedo ilesa.

-Creí que lo lograría - suspiró decepcionada de sí misma, mientras perdía su concentración la Aura se disipaba hasta que ya no estaba envuelta en Sol.

\- Tranquila Sol si lo sigues perfeccionando te volverás más fuerte y cobrarás venganza de la roca - La ánimo Alex, bromeando un poco, ya que se había acercado y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la Pokémon.

\- Además desde donde yo lo vi lo estabas haciendo genial, te veías súper épica - Dijo Monferno para animarla, pero está permanecía deprimida - lástima que no partieras a esa insufrible roca.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso - Dijo Lucario con brazos cruzados muy confiado.

Los tres iniciales voltearon hacia la roca, está comenzaba agrietarse por todos los ángulos, hasta quebrantarse en cuatro partes iguales, la cara de Sol cambió estaba impactada no podía creer que lo había hecho.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo lograste! - Exclamó Alex súper emocionado y feliz por su amiga, y al dejarse llevar por la emoción le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Lo logre - cuestiono aún sin poder creérselo, y sin notar el abrazo por parte de su amigo - ¡Lo logre enserio! - Grito súper emocionada correspondiendo el abrazo con cariño.

Y Monferno no celebraba para nada, si estaba feliz de que Sol lo haya logrado pero, su rival estaba progresando, y él sin poder hacer nada debía poner en práctica su plan lo más rápido posible.

-Felicidades Sol, hiciste un gran avance, y en solo un intento - Felicitó Lucario algo sorprendido por lo rápido que lo domino - Volvamos con el entrenamiento, Monferno intenta arrancar una palmera con tu control sobre el viento, y Alex ¿ya pudiste levantar la roca? - Dijo firme para calmar a Alex.

\- No, todavía no - Contestó Alex algo triste, pero lo peor es que se dio cuenta de la situación, él estaba abrazando a Sol y sin pena, realmente era acogedor sentir su pelaje, ¿pero que estaba pensando?, se separó lentamente para no molestar a Sol - Si mejor vuelvo con lo de mi roca - Dijo algo apenado, yendo de nuevo a su lugar.

Sol se quedó atónita lo había abrazado, realmente un buen avance, tal vez pronto tendría el valor para declararse pues ya le importaba un bledo que él no sintiera lo mismo, solo importaba desahogarse y ser feliz, y aún mejor si sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Monferno se retiró a su espacio para intentar arrancar la palmera, pero por más que intentará concentrarse no podía, lo único que le pasaba por la mente era la imagen de Alex y Sol abrazándose y el miedo de perderla no dejaba que su cerebro se concentrarse en otra cosa, esperaría que Alex se alejara para hablar con ella.

-Oye Sol, necesito que tengas una batalla conmigo para entrenarte - Pidió Lucario poniéndose en posición esperando una respuesta - claro una batalla física sin ataques especiales.

\- Por supuesto - Asintió Sol un poco más confiada poniéndose también en posición.

Mientras Alex estaba concentrándose para levantar la roca, cerraba los ojos pero no podía, lo único que pensaba era "estúpida piedra" quería hacerlo pero no podía, quiso hacer un último intento antes de descansar pues ya hasta le dolía la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a despejar su mente, solo se hizo una imagen de él levantando la roca con facilidad claro era más fácil imaginarlo que hacerlo, pero continuo, de pronto ya podía sentir otras cosas un pequeño cosquilleo un su cabeza, casi podía sentir cada neurona de su cerebro, después de un rato sintiendo eso se sintió con la capacidad de levantar la mano, apuntando a donde se imaginaba que estaba la roca, sentía como si la estuviera llevando en brazos, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que la roca se había levantado unos cincuenta centímetros por encima del suelo y estaba envuelta de una fuerza azul como si usará psíquico.

-Guau lo hice - Dijo Alex alegre claro todos los demás estaban ocupados así que no lo podían ver, y con cuidado volvió a poner en el suelo a la piedra.

Al volver en sí y dejar de concentrarse, vio que Sol luchaba con Lucario y no cualquier lucha Sol estaba envuelta otra vez por una Aura rosada y tenía a Lucario luchando enserio, el pobre se veía que se estaba cansando y Sol con furia lo seguía golpeando. Alex se sintió orgulloso, Sol se volvía cada vez más fuerte y con ese entrenamiento de seguro que lo igualará o incluso lo rebasaría, eso dejó a Alex pensado él también debía entrenar o quedaría por debajo.

En eso escucho el crujir de unas hojas, al voltear vio una zona llena de palmeras muy llena de flora, pero noto que un arbusto de gran tamaño empezaba a moverse, más bien como agitarse provocando esos crujidos.

Alex intrigado camino hasta el arbusto y se asomó un poco, lo que pudo observar fue un torso de color gris, negro y rojo, de figura bípeda, pero antes de poder ver mejor un ataque de fuego veloz lo tomó por sorpresa haciéndolo retroceder y caer, el tipo agua se levantó y se sacudió un poco, ya que no fue muy eficaz por ser un movimiento tipo fuego, pero cuando volvió a asomarse no había nada, eso le extraño, se observó de pies a cabeza para revisar que no estuviera envuelto en una Aura, pero nada, eso significaba que no era una visión, eso era una situación que lo dejaba con intriga.

Por el lado de Monferno, aún continuaba luchando para mover la palmera pero lo máximo que hacía era inclinarla, volvió a intentarlo con sus manos buscaba corrientes, encontró una, rápidamente movió su mano hasta señalar a la palmera, la corriente fuerte azotó a la planta pero solo la inclino un poco más, Monferno estaba a punto de quemarla cuando escucho algo, volteo y vio que Lucario caía fuertemente al suelo, Lucario se levantó dificultosamente, para después hablar.

-Bueno, dejémoslo hasta aquí, eres demasiado fuerte con tu poder de Aura, buen trabajo - Felicitó Mientras buscaba un restaurar todo de su maleta y bebía del mismo, y le lanzó uno a Sol, está lo atrapó y empezó a beber de él.

\- Gracias - agradeció Sol se pues de tomar un trago.

Sol se sentó a terminar de tomarlo y Lucario fue a tomar agua de coco, así que se retiró a buscar uno, era la oportunidad de Monferno sin Alex a la vista y Sol sola, debía hacer algo, trago saliva y empezó a caminar hacia ella, cada paso que daba sentía los nervios más fuertes, hasta que ya estuvo en frente de ella.

-S-sol, quiero decirte algo - Dijo Monferno con un pequeño rubor, y los nervios a tope.

\- Por supuesto, ven siéntate - Contestó Sol amable.

Continuara...

 **Nota: Hasta aquí el capítulo, gracias por seguir la historia, sin ustedes no continuaría, gracias.**

 **Recomendación:**

 **(Ninjashipping) Vínculos: de ItsTheCrew, Su historia es increíble y original, me encanta el fic espero a ustedes también les guste :3.**

 **Fuerza Pokémon: de tylerpokemonur11, es nuevo en la página espero le den su apoyo.**

 **Un Aura De Hada S x R: de MariviEspeon, ella también es nueva :V, denle su apoyo, para que continúe con su Fanfic.**

 **The Mighty Storm (Español): de PokeFan2511, una traducción de un Fanfic de Arashi No Yoru Ni, muy buena, y el Fic tiene potencial.**


	11. El pasado de Lucario

**Nota: Hola a todos aquí Pokemonshipper3, con el nuevo capítulo de Corazón en Llamas, y les vengo a avisar que "el Destino Nos Unió" se retrasara un poco, debido a que es un Fanfic Que hice junto a ItsTheCrew, y no he tenido contacto con él, sin nada más que decir comencemos.**

 **Corazón en Llamas.**

-Por supuesto, ven siéntate – Contestó Sol amable.

Monferno aun nervioso procedió a sentarse al lado de Sol, esta continuaba tranquila bebiendo el restaurar todo, cuatro tragos lentos cada uno de ellos, suficientes para que Monferno se sintiera más nervioso, este procedió a tragar saliva e inhalar para llenarse del valor suficiente para decirle, "vamos es mi oportunidad" dijo Monferno en su mente, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas, sentía que su lengua era un nudo y el corazón le palpitaba súper rápido como si un zumbido fuera.

-Monferno, ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestiono Sol algo extrañada por cómo se ponía su amigo, pues estaba rojizo en todo su rostro y parecía que había visto un fantasma por su expresión.

Monferno al no poder articular bien las palabras, tenía que encontrar una alternativa, intento hacer acciones, mientras su mano temblorosa se acercaba a la pata de Sol, la Pokémon de fuego se ponía incomoda, su reacción no era positiva pero dio un ligero sobresalto al sentir la mano de Monferno sosteniendo su pata y el tipo fuego-lucha acercaba su rostro lentamente al de ella, Sol solo se alejaba lo más posible, ahora estaba totalmente segura Monferno estaba enamorado de ella, cada segundo que Monferno se acercaba hacía que Sol se desesperara aún más, si no tomaba medidas drásticas Monferno terminaría besándola, esa situación hacia que sudara.

Pero unos segundos antes de que Monferno besara a Sol, una Hidrobomba se acercó a gran velocidad y fuertemente impacto en la cara de Monferno mandándolo a volar hasta chocar con una palmera, Sol sentía como su corazón se tranquilizaba, era realmente un golpe de suerte, pero ¿Quién lanzo la Hidrobomba?, la tipo fuego se levantó aun desconcertada y puso su mano por encima de sus ojos para darle sombra y poder visualizar quien acababa de salvarla de las intenciones de Monferno.

A lo lejos se lograba ver como como Alex se acercaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, inhalando y exhalando por su cansancio, después de un minuto ya se encontraba en el lugar del acontecimiento repentino, la mirada del tipo agua reflejaba disgusto y molestia para después mirar a los ojos a Sol este le brindo una leve sonrisa avergonzada, Sol inmediatamente asumió que Alex era el atacante de Monferno, estaba tan feliz, por primera vez sus celos la ayudaban en este caso a escapar de una situación desagradable.

-Alex tú fuiste el que ataco a Monferno ¿verdad? – Dijo Sol ocultando su felicidad, mientras en su cara se hacía presente un leve color carmesí.

\- P-pues sí, es que yo… – Decía Alex algo nervioso de que excusa daría, para evitar algún problema con Sol. Pero entonces observo como Monferno se levantaba dificultosamente, mientras se sobaba la mejilla por el dolor - ¡AHORA SI QUE MORIRAS ESTUPIDO MONO! – Grito Alex lleno de ira, y en su rostro se mostraba el disgusto, emprendió a correr hacia Monferno mientras preparaba un golpe roca, Monferno abrió lentamente sus ojos tras el fuerte golpe, para encontrarse con Alex corriendo hacia el con las propósitos de golpearlo.

\- ¡HAAAAAAA! – Grito Monferno lleno de terror mientras cubría su cara con sus brazos para amortiguar el impacto.

Sol estaba a punto de intervenir con miedo de que alguno se hiciera más daño, pero justo cuando Alex levanto su puño para golpear al mono de fuego, Alex se vio detenido técnicamente paralizado, mientras una Aura negra lo rodeaba, sin dudas Lucario. El tipo lucha-acero se encontraba caminando hacia allí, con una cara de fastidio que le continuaba con una ceja levantada en señal de disgusto, mientras con una mano sostenía un coco, la otra se encontraba señalando a Alex con su mano envuelta en Aura negra intensa.

-¡Suéltame Lucario, necesito darle una lección a este intento de casanova! – Exclamo Alex en tono fuerte y molesto mientras forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse del agarre de Aura, pero lo único que lograba era gastar energías.

\- Me voy menos de diez minutos y me encuentro con ustedes tratando de matarse – Regañó Lucario con un tono molesto para después levantar a Alex con su Aura y llevarlo un poco más lejos de Monferno.

\- Ufff, que bueno que llegaste, sino no sé qué habría sido de Monferno – Dijo Sol a Lucario aliviada, pero al voltear a ver como se encontraba Monferno se preocupó y empezó a correr hacia él angustiada, el mono de fuego se encontraba parado a duras penas, sus patas temblaban, tenía unos pocos raspones y dos hematomas uno pequeño en la mejilla y otro de gran tamaño en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Al ver como Sol se acercaba a Monferno Alex sentía como la sensación de miedo volvía, no quería perderla, y menos quería que se quedara con Monferno, enamorarse para un ninja es como jurar por tu vida proteger a la dama escogida, resguardarla de cualquier bandido que la quisiera robar y amarla por la eternidad, si Alex no cumplía con eso sería como traicionarse a sí mismo, una mueca de disgusto se hizo presente en su cara al ver eso, parecía que quería matar a Monferno con la mirada, tenía que hacer algo con el tipo fuego-lucha.

Sol procedió a ayudar a Monferno a mantenerse de pie, Monferno se sentía bien en realidad en especial ahora que Sol lo ayudaba era como ser rescatado por una súper heroína. La tipo fuego le dio a Monferno lo que le quedaba de su restaurar todo, Monferno al tomárselo se sintió mejor logro mantenerse de pie solo, y los moretones desaparecieron, en cambio los raspones solo disminuyeron su tamaño.

-Será mejor hacer algo con sus raspaduras – Dijo Lucario algo preocupado.

Lucario soltó el Aura de Alex para después traer levitando su maleta, esta cayo suavemente al suelo, de ahí Lucario saco unas curitas, se las lanzo a Sol y esta al atraparlas se las puso a Monferno, cubriendo cada raspamiento por completo.

-Gracias chicos, me siento mejor – Agradeció Monferno despreocupado pero luego su gesto cambio, se sentía algo frustrado por no poder cumplir sus intenciones con Sol, ahora tenía que pensar en qué decirle a Sol la próxima vez, bueno si hay próxima.

-Alex, ¿por qué golpeaste a Monferno? – Interrogó Lucario serio – y no me digas que no fuiste tú, los moretones significan que fue un ataque tipo agua – Encaró Lucario tomando un trago de su coco y después tirarlo.

\- Es que… - iba a decir Alex pero al ver la cara de Sol avergonzada, el tipo agua entendió que tenía que mantenerlo secreto – Tuvimos una batalla – mintió.

\- Es-so es cierto – secundó Monferno captando el mensaje, a eso Lucario se vio complacido por la explicación.

\- Está bien – asintió Lucario calmado y con una sonrisa en su rostro – Bueno chicos estuve pensando, si queremos llegar rápido al siguiente guardián, deberíamos de arreglar el barco hoy, o no estará listo para mañana – Comentó.

\- Eso es cierto – Asintió Sol.

Alex y Monferno asintieron con un cabeza, dando por decididas sus siguientes acciones.

Lucario agarro su maleta, con algo de esfuerzo por su gran tamaño y peso, después emprendieron a caminar hasta el barco, iban calmados Lucario en el frente, y los demás siguiéndolo, Monferno se mantenía observando a Alex con una miradas que si fueran letales ya habrían matado a la rana acuática, Sol observaba como Monferno mataba a Alex a miradas, solo miraba tratando de mantener la paciencia para no regañarlos.

Alex iba algo decepcionado termino siendo el malo de todo el caso, y solo quería proteger a Sol de Monferno, aunque se pasó un poco, estaba algo deprimido, cada que volteaba a Monferno este lo miraba queriéndolo matar, eso poco a poco le subía los humos al tipo agua, su cara expresaba una mueca de disgusto a Monferno, sentía su corazón arder de rabia como si este se estuviese quemando, como se atrevía a acercarse así a Sol, eso no era nada de un caballero, pues si él no se quedaba con Sol nadie lo haría, aun molesto Alex cruzó los brazos mientras miraba al suelo, totalmente enfadado, sin contar los celos que experimentaba.

Después de unos minutos de caminata hasta donde se habían quedado a dormir, cada quien recogió sus sabanas, el silencio era incómodo y el aire pesado, se notaba la tensión entre los iniciales, y la confusión de Lucario aumentaba con cada segundo, incluso el tipo lucha-acero pensó en preguntar pero esas miradas de Monferno intimidaban hasta a un tipo siniestro, así que no le quedó otra que esperar a que la tensión pasara.

Llegaron al barco este se notaba intacto excepto por unas leves abolladuras y la parte de la cubierta que estaba llena de partes de madera por lo muebles rotos, parecía que hubiera habido una guerra de madera, Lucario algo avergonzado por lo del barco subió un momento a diagnosticar la situación.

-Chicos habrá que dividirnos en grupos – Dijo Lucario mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenado – yo me ofrezco al primer grupo para barrer las partes de madera.

Los demás no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar lo que tenían que hacer algo resignados.

-Lucario yo me ofrezco también para barrer, soy buena para la limpieza – Se ofreció Sol para colaborar.

\- Bueno eso nos deja a Monferno y Alex en el otro equipo – Anunció Lucario mientras Monferno y Alex empezaban a mirarse feo, amenazándose con la mirada – tienen que buscar el timón del barco no sé dónde cayó, pero supongo que debe estar cerca.

\- Entendido jefe – Asintió Monferno fingiendo estar feliz, pero por dentro estaba a punto a matar a Alex.

\- Está bien – Asintió Alex desanimado y decaído por la decisión del guardián, para después dirigirle la mirada a Monferno esa era penetrante, Monferno para ignorarlo se cruzó de brazos y giro la cabeza, el tipo agua hiso lo mismo.

Los dos iniciales emprendieron su búsqueda los dos sin dirigirse la mirada, parecían unas crías en medio berrinche, caminaron así hasta que ya Sol no los podía ver con la vista, y lo único visible era espesa vegetación del pequeño trópico de la Isla.

Lucario ayudo a subir a la tipo fuego tomándola de la mano, cuando ya estuvo arriba tuvo una mejor vista de lo que parecía un basurero pedazos de sillas y de mesas por todos lados, y la maleta de Monferno tirada por suerte las cosas no se salieron, el maletín era tan grande y a punto de explotar de cosas que era un milagro no ver las cosas del tipo fuego-lucha esparcidas por la cubierta.

-Ten, una escoba – Le paso Lucario algo desanimado por la gran cantidad de madera y astilla que debían recoger. Sol agarro la escoba y comenzó a barrer, mientras Lucario sacaba de su maleta una bolsa plástica para poder meter la madera pues no querían tirarla al mar – Cuando barras una gran cantidad métela la madera aquí – Dijo el tipo lucha-acero algo más animado.

\- Gracias – agradeció Sol mientras comenzaba a barrer lentamente, los barridos secos era lo único que rompía el silencio y después el choque de las maderas siendo apiladas por la inicial de fuego - Oye Lucario ¿y tú escoba? – Cuestionó Sol algo extrañada por estar sola limpiando.

\- O sí, creo que la deje en la cabina de navegante – Recordó Lucario avergonzado, devolviéndose a buscarla, estaba declinado desde un rato se sentía culpable por hacer a sus amigos trabajar por algo que él hiso. Abrió la puerta de la cabina entró y cerró con cuidado.

Sol realmente no estaba molesta por limpiar, eso la ayudaba a aclarar la mente, pensar en lo que ocurrió con Monferno, esa situación no le había gustado para nada, sus sentimientos eran hacia Alex, su corazón no latía a Monferno, pero el mono de fuego había sido tan amable y divertido con ella que le aterraba perder su amistad, si lo rechazaba la posibilidad de que volvieran a ser amigos disminuía, pero si le aceptaba perdería a Alex, su amigo de infancia, que cada vez que pensaba en él su corazón se aceleraba y su cara se enrojecía, ese amigo que quería como algo más y que un beso de su boca era una meta.

Al pensar en el caso de rozar sus labios con los de Alex la sangre se le subió a la cara y su calor corporal aumentaba, tal vez algún día sus sentimientos serán correspondidos, y pueda declarársele, el entrenamiento la ayudo ahora se sentía capaz de todo, su confianza había subido y las posibilidades de lograr derrotar a Weavile crecían, tal vez si sería capaz de vengar a sus padres, esos que la arrullaban con amor para que se durmiera cuando era pequeña y la hacían sentir capaz de muchas cosas. A Sol ese tema tan delicado hiso que se le aguaran los ojos y una pequeña lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla al percatarse de ello se secó la cara con el brazo para continuar con la limpieza.

Había pasado más de veinte minutos y Lucario no llegaba, a Sol le dio un poco de curiosidad así que con cuidado y silencio se acercó a la puerta de la cabina del navegante, tenía nervios que pasaba si la descubría, la golpearía, se molestaría, o solo le dejaría de hablar; Lucario es un buen Pokémon que le empezó a caer bien hace poco no le gustaría perder su amistad tan pronto.

Abrió un poco la puerta que se abría hacia dentro con un pequeño espacio para observar que pasaba, asegurándose de no hacer ni un leve ruido. Lucario estaba sentado observando a detalle una foto, este rosaba sus dedos sobre la fotografía, lentamente como si quisiera acariciarla, su rostro se notaba afligido y antes de que Sol se diera cuenta una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Lucario hasta su mandíbula para terminar cayendo sobre la foto, esa lagrima fue el comienzo de unas cuantas más y de un Lucario totalmente triste sollozando en silencio. Sol algo preocupada intento ver más la foto, pero los rayos de sol que entraban desde la ventana hacían que la foto se reflejara un poco, lo único que logro ver fue a Lucario se notaba que estaba más joven con un pequeño Zorua, también había otro Pokémon pero los rayos de sol hacían que no se viera con claridad, Sol al intentar ver mejor dio un paso inconscientemente, haciendo que la puerta rechinara, la oreja de Lucario se estremeció, Sol alarmada se escondió detrás de la puerta esperando que Lucario no la viera.

-Sol… sé que estás ahí – Dijo Lucario con un hilo de voz sin voltear con la mirada fija en la foto y los ojos húmedos.

\- L-lo siento si viole tu privacidad – Se disculpó Sol nerviosa de lo que fuera a pasar, entrando totalmente a la cabina.

\- No te preocupes, me tarde mucho – Dijo Lucario mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su mano.

\- Lucario si algo te pasa puedes decirme, te prometo que no diré nada – Dijo Sol cálida para que Lucario se desahogara, ella sabía que si él seguía llorando en silencio terminaría por sufrir más. Sol procedió a sentarse al lado del tipo lucha-acero y le puso la mano en la espalda para consolarlo.

Lucario notó que estaba muy cerca y rápidamente volvió a esconder la foto, sin dejar a Sol poder visualizarla bien.

-Todo comenzó cuando tenía alrededor de diecinueve años, yo todavía no era rey de Romanshells, pero si sabía que tenía parte del alma de Decidueye – Comenzó a explicar Lucario ya más firme pero su voz estaba quebradiza – a todos lo que tenían el alma del gran Decidueye nos llevaban a una escuela especial, y pues, yo estudiaba ahí, me había alejado de mis padres ya que la escuela quedaba demasiado lejos en una Isla lejana, por cierto ahí también estaban los otros guardianes de las islas yo los conozco bien… demasiado – la voz se tornó seria – yo siempre iba a esa escuela, era feliz con Pokémons como yo, un día llego una chica que había sido descubierta con su poder hace poco – Lucario rio levemente – no te diré su especie, porque creo que la conocerás pronto – Eso dejo a Sol extrañada – no lo sé… pero cupido me flecho desde el momento que la vi, mi corazón latía más fuerte cuando estaba a su lado, era una chica de personalidad fuerte, un gran orgullo y un poco loquita – sonrió un poco – entre coquetería y una fuerte amistad logre conquistarla, me sentía completo con ella.. Ella era mi todo, crecimos, maduramos, con el tiempo nuestra relación crecía más, nuestros lazos eran más fuertes, nos mudamos juntos después de graduarnos a una isla bonita y agradable, con ella a mi lado podía enfrentarlo todo… - su rostro cambio con una expresión seria – hasta que nos casamos.

\- ¿Entonces? – Dijo Sol, con la mirada fija en Lucario mientras sobaba la espalda del tipo Lucha-acero.

\- Entonces… - recapitulo Lucario – las cosas cambiaron, ella cambio – Lucario desvió la mirada con una expresión afligida – las peleas eran fuertes… yo no quería pelar con ella pero… ella se molestaba con facilidad, y no era su culpa, tenía un trastorno mental, era la definición de locura, un día podía estar feliz y alegre y al otro tenia explosiones de ira, y me encontraba todo roto al llegar a casa, era un dolor muy grande no poder hacer nada por ella, nada a mi alcance – los ojos se le humedecieron y su voz se quebraba más – las cosas se calmaron por un tiempo… ella estaba embarazada, mi emoción era inexplicable, la emoción de ser padre es un sentimiento único, el doctor nos dijo que era peligroso que ella lo criara por su trastorno, pero no nos importó… vaya, debimos hacerle caso, nueve meses largos de calma ya nunca peleábamos, nos dedicamos a preparar las cosas para él bebe, estaba feliz de poder abrazarla como antes de casarnos, de besarla, de sentirme completo otra vez.. Pero nada es eterno – las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Lucario, Sol triste intentó calmarlo con un abrazo este no correspondía el abrazo estaba envuelto en sus recuerdos – él bebe nació, un sano Zorua macho, éramos felices los tres, las peleas volvieron pero no tan fuerte como antes, Zorua creció tenía tres años c-cuando… c-cuando – Sollozo el tipo lucha-acero correspondiendo el abrazo de Sol, la abrazaba fuerte sentía dolor de que sus recuerdos hayan vuelto, sus lágrimas recorrían los hombros de Sol, y esta solo lo abrazaba más tratando de consolarlo.

\- tranquilo Lucario – Dijo Sol con un hilo de voz mientras su voz se quebraba.

\- C-cuando ella… ella, mato a Zorua – en la cabina se hiso presente un silencio agobiante, y la cara de Sol impactada, no podía creerlo ¿Cómo pasó? Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de la inicial.

\- Ella… esa Lucy… l-la odio tanto, pero a la vez la amo – Decía Lucario con las lágrimas en las mejillas – Lucy lo mato… regresaba del trabajo, Lucy cuidaba a Zorua, confiaba en ella, cuando subí las escaleras vi a un pequeño Zorua tirado en el suelo, la alfombra de la sala se teñía de un color rojo, me acerque, lo levante y lo… a-abrase llorando, el dolor de verlo así me rompía el corazón, y quería matar al que le había hecho eso… como lo extraño… Lucy estaba en el baño a punto de suicidarse con un cuchillo en su pata apuntando a su c-cuello… - Las lágrimas aumentaban y la voz de Lucario a penas se podía oír – la detuve a tiempo pero… ella se desmayó después… los lleve a los dos al médico, Lucy se pondría estable pero… Zo-zorua… murió, el dolor era inexplicable… - Lucario empezaba a entristecer aún más – después de un rato pude hablar con Lucy… ella me dijo que lo había m-matado… me quede en shock, me moleste tanto que… q-que la denuncie… y lo que dijo en el juicio "lo hice porque me alzó la voz" tenía ganas de golpearla de matarla, d-de hacer algo para callarla, pero no importa lo que hiso mi amor por ella seguía intacto, llevaron a Lucy a la cárcel veinte años de prisión, después del funeral, y-yo tome mis cosas y me fui a Romanshells, me postule co-como rey y logre ganar… parecía feliz, p-pero por dentro sigo estando triste… por Zorua y p-por Lucy – Lucario se separó de Sol, esta estaba impactada sus ojos como platos y las lágrimas también caían de su rostro.

Lucario se secó las lágrimas y se levantó, algo afligido.

-Gracias por escuchar – Agradeció Lucario su estado de ánimo empezaba a subir – enserio me desahogue.

\- Tranquilo, me gusta ayudar a otros Pokémons – Dijo Sol levantándose y secándose las lágrimas con su brazo.

Al salir de la cabina observaron todo lo que les quedaba por barrer, y de un mejor humor empezaron a barrer, después de media hora, ya se encontraba todo impecable, Sol y Lucario chocaron las patas en signo de victoria, pero al voltearse vieron una gran explosión que rompió con la calma en el ambiente.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota: Jejejeje un poco largo, pero se los debía por el tiempo de hiatus :3, ¿Qué les pareció el pasado de Lucario? Por cierto le pondré al Fic reated de K+ por futura escenas como este pasado y no tengo un problema con matar Zoruas esto estaba pensado desde hace mucho, y nada de shippear a Lucario y a Sol que Lucario tiene como cuarenta años y Sol diecisiete :V. Hasta el próximo capítulo adioos.**

 **Recomendaciones:**

 **(Ninjashipping) Vinculos: de: ItsTheCrew: dedíquenle mucho apoyo, porque lo necesita para continuarlo :3.**

 **Un Aura De Hada S x R: de: MariviEspeon: ya va por el capítulo siete.**

 **The Mighty Storm (Español): de: PokeFan2511: increíble traducción que se acerca a la mitad :'V.**

 **Fuerza Pokémon: de: tylerpokemonur11: increíble historia que le preparo mi primo :3.**


	12. Cambios

**Nota: Hola a todos aquí Pokemonshipper con un nuevo capítulo de Corazón en Llamas, y les aviso en este cap las cosas se pondrán algo más serias con la travesía de nuestros héroes y para el final pondré una nota importante sobre futuros Fics. Sin nada más que decir disfruten el cap.**

 **Corazón en Llamas.**

Alex y Monferno estaban caminando por el basto trópico lleno de palmeras y plantas tropicales raramente no habían otro Pokémons, ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y no encontraban nada tal vez era porque se gritaban cada tres segundos, se separaban demasiado y al encontrarse se gruñían a muerte, y pensar que toda esa rivalidad es por Sol, Alex se encontraba buscando en un arbusto y Monferno observaba paciente claro su cara se veía fastidiada por la espera.

-Podrías apurarte – Pidió Monferno de mala gana mientras solo desviaba la mirada aburrido.

-¿Qué me apure? Tú podrías ayudarme y dejar de ser un holgazán tipo fuego – Encaró Alex mientras seguía buscando entre las hojas del arbusto.

-Nunca te ayudaría, nunca haría nada por ti – Dijo Monferno cruzando los brazos mientras se irritaba más – Y el holgazán eres tu ranita, parece que no te esfuerzas en conquistar a Sol.

Eso dejo a Alex ardiendo de ira, se podría decir que su cara estaba roja, como se atrevía a decir eso en su cara, se hiso presente un gesto de total enfado, estaba realmente ofendido y el Mono de fuego estaba de lo más tranquilo.

-¡A SOL NO LA METAS! – Gritó Alex lleno de ira poniéndose en frente de Monferno el cual seguía tan tranquilo que en cualquier momento se podría dormir.

\- Pero yo la amo y tu… bueno no lo parece – Confesó Monferno algo apenado entrando un poco en lo que acababa de decir.

\- Sol es de las cosas que más aprecio en el mundo – Contesto firme con un leve rubor – Tú no sabes lo que es amar.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo la amo! – Encaró Monferno algo afectado por las palabras de Alex.

Eso le dio a Alex un golpe de ira, Amar es algo que no se toma a la ligera, algo que se desarrolla con el tiempo, no iba a permitir de Monferno hablara tan descaradamente de tan bello sentimiento que su madre le enseño a entender a lo claro.

-¡NO LA AMAS! – Grito Alex lleno de furia, esa molestia hiso que de su interior saliera algo, como una chispa de un fuego interior.

Alex a merced de sus impulsos levanto una roca inmensa envuelta en una Aura azul, ese poder era nuevo totalmente diferente al de Alex, era la totalidad del poder de la alma de Decidueye, esa roca estaba por encima del Mono de fuego era tan grande que su sombra cubría a Monferno.

Monferno se sorprendió del poder de Alex, la rana acuática estaba mirando penetrante a Monferno su mirada se había segado por la ira, Alex señalo su roca y fuertemente descendió su mano la roca respondió a ello y comenzó a caer en dirección a Monferno, el tipo fuego-lucha asustado y confundido extendió sus manos a la roca que caía hacia él eso impulso unas fuertes corrientes de aire que cortaron a la roca en dos como si fuera nada, a Monferno le recorría el sudor por la nuca eso lo dejo cansado casi nunca se esforzaba en su poder.

Alex no razonaba solo se repetía la parte en que Monferno hablo del amor como algo que se sentía de la noche a la mañana, pues para el tipo agua era algo mucho más complejo. El aura azul se intensifico y un gesto de total disgusto se hiso presente en su rostro.

-¿Qué sientes por Sol? Monferno – cuestiono serio mientras lanzaba a Monferno un montón de otros objetos como rocas pequeñas y palos.

Monferno esquivo con dificultad cada uno de ellos, estaba agotado por cortar la roca a la mitad y no entendía porque Alex le hacia esas preguntas él estaba totalmente claro en lo que sentía por Sol nunca se lo cuestionaría, a no ser que enserio fuera algo significativo.

-La quiero mucho por ser una persona tan buena conmigo – Respondió Monferno aunque su respiración se agitaba por el esfuerzo físico creía que su respuesta estaba del todo estructurada acorde con sus sentimientos.

Alex al escuchar tan imprudente respuesta señalo con su mano a una palmera serró su puño agarrando la palmera con su mente, esta se envolvía en una Aura Azul intensa, Alex procedió a lanzarla hacia el inicial de fuego el que aun agotado soltó un suspiro, empezó a girar sus manos alrededor de sí mismo unas corrientes empezaron a rodearlo este cerro los ojos y con fuerza empujo las corrientes golpeando al aire unas potentes corrientes llegaron a la palmera la cual empezó a girar casi como la hélice de un helicóptero en el aire y se perdía ante la inmensidad del cielo, Monferno estaba acabado su sudor era como si estuviera mojado de pies a cabeza y respiraba continuamente, él solo usaba sus poderes para las emergencias y por cada vez se agotaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón por tres días.

-Eso no es amor – Declaró Alex cortante mientras desviaba la mirada decepcionado, Monferno se prendió al rojo vivo estaba ofendido de que creyese eso de sus sentimientos.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Entonces qué es amor? – Cuestionó Monferno irónico mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su respiración se tranquilizó pero sentía lo agrio de su lengua al escuchar eso de Alex.

-Amor, es lo que te importa algo, cuanto quieres verla, oírla escuchar las bellas palabras que salen de su boca, sientes que al ella ser feliz no necesitas nada más en tu vida, te atrae de una manera especial no solo la apariencia, sino por su forma de ser que me enloquece y despierta en mi cada deseo de tener contacto con ella, abrazarla, besarla – Explicaba Alex mientras recordaba todo lo que le gustaba de Sol y de lo que él sentía hacia ella, su cara se sonrojaba al solo imaginarlo – Con un solo rose eres feliz y te sientes completo, es mucho más que regalar flores o cosas materiales, es apreciar cualquier regalo de su parte, no importa si es un pedazo de papel con su nombre y una pequeña poesía es más que suficiente, sentirse feliz no es tan importante como ella, daría mi vida por Sol y me sentiría orgulloso de ello, y cuando no estoy con ella, cuando no pedo ver sus ojos, esos bellos ojos que me dejan hipnotizado con un pestañeo, siento que mi mundo se derrumba sin sus palabras de optimismo, no coqueteo porque me preocupa si eso le incomoda o le ofende, ella es tan amable a pesar de haber sufrido tanto, es admirable en todo sentido y que un cualquiera venga e intente quitártela se siente como tres golpes al corazón, porque crees que te insulto porque no quiero que me la quites, quiero que ella se quede a mi lado por la eternidad y si no me gustaría que estuviese con ella alguien más honorable que tú – Termino Alex algo melancólico por esas fantasías que algún día quisiera vivir con Sol mientras que miraba a Monferno con molestia el cual estaba inexpresivo mirando a la nada.

Monferno atónito por escuchar todo eso, no lo podía negar eso era hermoso cada palabra, pero un remolino se hiso en su Corazón, eso él no lo sentía cuando estaba con Sol, claro si la apreciaba le parecía bonita e inteligente, pero había muchas cosas en ella que él ni había notado, cosas que solo vería si la intentara conocer a fondo, algo que el inicial de fuego ni lo había pensado, todo eso que había hecho, los coqueteos, los regalos el intento de beso, todo era un pequeño gusto sin enamoramiento, solo un amor pasajero que en cualquier momento se extinguiría al encontrar alguien más interesante eso hiso que se avergonzara de sus acciones lo que había hecho de seguro confundió a Sol o tal vez hasta la hiso sufrir, el remordimiento lo ponía mal no lo aguantaba, la definición de amor que él tenía es totalmente desacertada, incluso insulto e hiso sentir mal a un Pokémon que solo protegía a su amada el cual estaba perdidamente enamorado, Monferno frustrado de que todo lo que sintió fuera nada más que un sentimiento que probablemente terminaría en cualquier momento giro sus manos alrededor de si dando miles de vueltas haciendo un tornado que de por si se llevaba todo a su alcance, paro de rodar y dirigió el tornado hacia Alex descargando todo su enojo mientras que de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas que se resbalaban por su pelaje para terminar en el suelo.

Alex para defenderse alcanzo con su poder mental unas cinco palmeras que situó en frente de él como un escudo poniéndolos en una fila, usando lo que le quedaban de energías que de por si no se notaba por el coraje que experimentaba haciéndolo parecer firme e indestructible pero por dentro estaba que se desmayaba del cansancio mental y psicológico, acababa de desahogar lo que sentía por Sol con nada más que su rival. El choque entre el Tornado y las palmeras hiso una explosión que se notaría a Kilómetros de distancia.

El espeso humo se disipaba, mostrando un cráter inmenso y en el medio de este Alex herido lleno de raspones y a un lado Monferno igual de herido pero no inconsciente, estaban totalmente despiertos viendo el cielo, toda su inmensidad e infinita altura, imaginando los legendario creadores de todo y las miles de dimensiones existentes, en eso Alex giro la cabeza esforzándose un poco para ver a Monferno el cual de su expresión inexpresiva caía una lagrima la que reflejaba ese querer especial que yace perdido hacia la inicial, Alex al notar lo que había ocasionado se sintió mal le quito las ilusiones a Monferno.

-L-lo siento M-monferno – Dijo Alex entre cortado por las rapaduras que le ardían como aceite hirviendo, el silencio duro unos segundos que le pareció incomodo al tipo agua que sentía como la culpa se le venía encima y sí que era pesada.

El rostro inexpresivo de Monferno empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban aún más de sus ojos se tapaba la cara con su mano, solo seguía riendo y riendo eso le extraño a Alex incluso le asusto el cambio tan abrupto de las emociones de Monferno este levanto su torso secándose las lágrimas con su brazo.

-Estoy bien ranita… no sé como me creí enamorar tan rápido, es literalmente imposible – Contesto Monferno sonriendo cómico, a lo que Alex también levanto su torso de mejor humor.

-¿Enserio ya no sientes nada por Sol? – Cuestionó Alex pues aún no se creía que su pequeña rivalidad terminara.

\- Nah, digo aun creo que es muy sexy pero, ya no románticamente – Confesó Monferno Feliz de haberse dado cuenta rápido antes de que emporara su amistad con Sol, pero por su palabra de elogio a Sol se ganó un codazo por parte de Alex que lo dejo sin aire.

\- No lo digas sexy nunca más en tu vida – Amenazó Alex indignado por la palabra de su amigo.

\- tranquilo Alex, no lo vuelvo hacer – Dijo Monferno suplicante mientras se sostenía el estómago con los brazos adolorido por el golpe. Alex nunca lo había oído llamarlo por su nombre y no por "ranita".

Los dos se levantaron, para poner los pies sobre el cráter que al parecer habían ocasionado, con un paisaje totalmente destruido con palmeras y otras plantas inclinadas y rocas destruidas en pedacitos mientras aún quedaba una pantalla de humo se sonrieron algo avergonzados por los problemas de sus celos y de una rivalidad que se quedara en el olvido para dar comienzo a una amistad.

Monferno miro a Alex directamente serio levantando su mano hacia él, Alex lo miraba confundido por esa acción que no se esperaba.

-Demos por terminado el "jueguito" Ranita – Dijo Monferno con una sonrisa de satisfacción al parecer por saber que su rivalidad terminaría.

\- Claro que si mono tonto – Asintió Alex bromeando un poco para después estrechar su mano con la de Monferno dando por terminado el ridículo juego creado por el mismo.

En ese momento de la pantalla de humo se podían visualizar dos figuras, pues Sol y Lucario se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos se notaban preocupados porque aunque no lo sentían estaban heridos tal vez de una manera grave ya que habían estado expuestos a tierra por lo cual podría significar una infección, estos al lograr visualizarlos bien se les aproximaron felices de ver a sus amigos.

-¡Alex! – Exclamo Sol al ver a su amigo lleno de raspones y heridas, está por la preocupación y al mismo tiempo el alivio corrió hacia la rana acuática para brindarle un fuerte abrazo que sobresalto a Alex dejándolo inmóvil por los nervios – Vimos la explosión y creí que les había pasado algo – Dijo mientras apretaba el abrazo, este aun nervioso sin poder articular palabras de la felicidad que sentía solo la rodeo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia sí.

Monferno no sentía nada al verlos así ese "amor" que sentía por Sol se había extinguido totalmente tras la conversación/pelea con Alex, bueno solo sentía orgullo por su amigo que tenía la suerte de estar con una chica como Sol, pero no pudo ni parpadear para después recibir un fuerte abrazo que lo dejaba sin aire, por parte de Lucario que lo abrazaba como si quisiera partirle los huesos.

-¡Monferno estas a salvo! – Exclamó Lucario apretujándolo más dejando a Monferno soltando lágrimas de dolor, este todavía estaba algo sorprendido las muestras de afecto por parte de Lucario eran escasas aunque literalmente vivía con él **(Nota: No mal piensen pinches amantes del yaoi :V)**. Desde que tenía memoria pues que el recordara celebro sus cinco años con Lucario antes de esto todo esta borroso y sentía un extraño miedo al intentar recordar, de pequeño visito muchos psicólogos pero ninguno con repuestas por lo tanto decidió dejarlo así aunque una que otra vez había tratado de recordarlo en la actualidad pero siente como si el corazón se le arrugara y una presión se hiciera presente en su garganta, esta pequeña muestra de afecto hiso a Monferno recordar esos momentos que de cría Lucario le mostraba afecto como si fuera su hijo, claro el tipo fuego-lucha sabia del dolorido pasado de su maestro y que lo trataba así antes por la necesidad de la paternidad por la ausencia de su antiguo hijo, pero después de cumplir los doce Lucario se le distancio de forma precipitada que incluso Monferno llego a creer que ya no lo quería pero ahora solo lo toma como aprendiz para controlar su alma, Monferno siempre creyó que Lucario se le aparto emocionalmente porque superaba su pasado y no lo necesitaba para consolarse pero ese repentino abrazo era como si otra vez Lucario buscara consuelo de su parte, ¿acaso algo lo hiso recordar su antigua vida? Tal vez por eso volvía a enrollarse en los brazos de su maestro, pero para Monferno siempre será su padre y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo con todas sus contrariedades.

 **FLASHBACK:**

En el castillo de Lucario se desarrollaba una tormenta alrededor, truenos y rayos rompían el silencio y alumbraban el cielo, todo tan nublado que las brillantes estrellas no se podían ver y la fuerte lluvia caía en el pasto haciendo leves ruidos, no habían Pokémons en las calles pues nadie se atrevería a salir con esa lluvia ni los tipo agua estarían a gusto, la soledad de los alrededores era agobiante y pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

Al contrario en el castillo todo era silencio en cada pasillo, cuartos, y salas especiales, todo reflejaba tanta quietud, todo estaba tibio en el ambiente gracias a las antorchas con las que iluminaban el gran castillo, en cada pasillo cientos de cuadros rasgados cada uno de ellos, exceptuando en los que aparecía Lucario junto un Chimchar esos estaban en áreas específicas como salas de juegos del pequeño, la habitación de Lucario y la recamara del tipo fuego en la que esa misma noche se encontraban frente a una fogata que despedía humo caliente.

Chimchar se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Lucario observando a la fogata sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Oye Chimchar ¿te sucede algo? Estas muy callado – Cuestiono Lucario ante la rara actitud del mono de fuego que normalmente es animado y feliz. Chimchar volteo la cabeza para ver de cara a Lucario aun callado y su expresión delataba confusión en la mente del pequeño.

\- Lucario… ¿De dónde vengo? Sé que no soy tu hijo – Dijo Chimchar serio mientras giraba su cabeza para ver la fogata que le salían chispitas de la fogata y esas brazas anaranjadas y rojas.

Lucario estaba sorprendido tanto que no encontraba las palabras, no creyó que tendría que decirle eso a tan corta edad y que el niño se lo preguntara tan formalmente, era un tema complicado que el no entendería.

-No deberías preguntarte eso en estos momentos – Contestó Lucario disimulando despreocupación para no adentrarse al tema que de por sí ya era bastante serio.

\- Pero yo no sé quién soy, o que hago aquí o… mi familia – Reprocho el pequeño melancólico mientras se cruzaba de brazos con la mirada baja y cuestionándose cosas que ni él entendía.

\- Chimchar no te lo preguntes, ya tienes las respuestas aquí mismo – Dijo Lucario sincero brindándole una sonrisa amable.

-¿Cuáles? – Preguntó el tipo fuego inclinando la cabeza en señal de duda.

\- Fácil, eres tú mismo no tienes que preguntártelo eres la mejor persona que conozco, con el corazón más grande que cualquiera que haya conocido – Decía Lucario.

\- Pero… - Dijo Chimchar.

\- Nada de peros, estas aquí porque yo lo decido, eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado, y por eso te acogí en el castillo – Explicó Lucario sincero mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

\- Y mi familia – Dijo el pequeño por lo bajo mientras sentía la calidez de la mano de Lucario.

\- Chimchar… Yo soy tu familia al igual tu eres la mía tal vez sea pequeña pero no podría pedir más – Dijo Lucario parando de hablar recordando un poco lo de antes de conocer a Chimchar, algo triste continuo acariciando la cabeza del niño.

Pero Lucario salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió los bracitos de Chimchar rodearlo con fuerza y el pequeño permanecía sonriendo.

-Te quiero Lucario – Dijo el pequeño menos ofuscado por sus dudas sabiendo que Lucario siempre estaría ahí. Lucario no tardo en corresponder el abrazo con cariño el tipo fuego era lo único que le quedaba en la vida y al escuchar las palabras del niño se pudo sentir lleno.

 **FIN DEL FLAHSBACK.**

Monferno se sintió algo nostálgico al recordar ese momento de su infancia cuando su maestro todavía lo consideraba como un hijo, después sintió como los brazos de Lucario soltaban el abrazo lentamente y el tipo lucha-acero al notar sus acciones desvió la mirada avergonzado pues ni él se consideraba una persona cariñosa.

-¿Cómo te sientes Monferno? – Pregunto Lucario distante sin ver a los ojos a Monferno el cual ya se esperaba esa reacción de su maestro.

\- Bien, aunque creo que estoy un poquito herido – Contestó Monferno con un tono alegre mientras sonreía gracioso.

\- Bueno Monferno, me tendrás que explicar todo lo que paso – Demandó Lucario firme y amenazante mientras caminaba un poco más lejos de Monferno hasta darle la espalda.

\- Por supuesto Maestro, pero esperemos hasta que los tortolitos dejen de estar abrazándose – Dijo Monferno burlón mientras señalaba con su dedo a Alex y Sol los cuales al oír las palabras de Monferno se estremecieron cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando rompiendo el abrazo rápidamente para después mirarse tímidamente.

Lucario soltó una carcajada coincidiendo con su aprendiz, después el grupo se unió y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al barco, pero Sol aun no recibía respuestas del porque había un gran cráter y de la explosión que parecía la de dos Pokémon mucho más fuertes combatiendo así que aun un poco avergonzada por el contacto con Alex habló:

-Y ¿Por qué había un gran cráter? O ¿por qué están tan heridos? – Interrogó Sol con voz suave aun apenada por el abrazo.

\- P-pues nos peleamos un poco – Explico Alex omitiendo todos los asuntos en los que la inicial tenía que ver mientras se rascaba el mentón.

\- Entiendo – Asintió Sol cruzándose de brazos sospechando un poco por el tono de voz de su amigo – Pero me alegra que no estén graves – Dijo Sol cálida saliendo un poco de la paranoia.

Eso hiso sentir a Alex que su corazón se aceleró le encantaba esa muestra de preocupación por parte de Sol, pues era de las cosas más importantes en su vida desde que la vio en la Isla de los Audinos, aunque para ese entonces la rana acuática estaba muy joven para entender los temas del amor, desde ese momento sintió una calidez peculiar haciendo que le fuera difícil olvidarse de ella después del encuentro.

Sol estaba tranquila pero se sentía algo mal quería aclarar las cosas con Monferno pues le parecía que lo estaba lastimando y no quería que su amigo se sintiera opacado.

Continuaron caminando un gran rato hasta llegar a la orilla de la Isla donde se encontraba el barco ya totalmente limpio por el trabajo de Sol y Lucario, el atardecer se reflejaba en el mar pues ya había pasado todo el día en esa pequeña Isla donde salieron a la luz muchas cosas significativas sobre sus dos acompañantes.

-Guau les quedo muy bonito – Comentó Alex impresionado por el esfuerzo de sus amigos.

\- G-gracias – Dijo Sol mientras su cara de coloreaba por el alago de la rana acuática.

Todos se subieron al barco animados por ya dirigirse a la isla del siguiente guardián y estar más cerca de su objetivo principal. Ya todos estaban en la cubierta cuando Lucario recordó algo haciendo que su seño se frunciera para después golpearse la cara con la mano.

-¿Qué paso Maestro? – Cuestionó Monferno por la acción de Lucario mientras Alex y Sol dirigían las miradas confusos.

\- Yo supongo que no trajeron el timón ¿verdad? – Dijo Lucario amenazante con las manos en la cintura.

Alex y Monferno sintieron un leve escalofrió, su estúpido problema emocional los distrajo tanto que olvidaron por completo el timón.

-Ops – Dijeron Alex y Monferno al unísono apenados por no cumplir su misión. Alex soltó una risita nerviosa.

Sol sonrió al ver el error obviamente estaba mal pero la risa de Alex le parecía muy simpática para la situación mientras las mariposas se hacían presentes en su estómago.

-¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? – Cuestionó Alex levantando las manos en señal de duda, pero sin darse cuenta hiso que Sol empezara a levitar envuelta en una Aura azul.

\- Oigan estoy flotando – Dijo alarmada mientras se movía frenéticamente para evitar caerse.

Todos miraron la escena confusos mientras la pobre Sol seguía flotando y llena de miedo de caer al agua, que de por si le tiene mucho miedo.

\- como rayos hice eso – Dijo Alex señalando a Sol haciendo que esta se elevara más.

\- ¡Alex deja de hacer eso! – Chilló la inicial asustada intentando volver al suelo moviendo sus brazos como si estuviera nadando.

\- L-lo siento ya te bajo – Avisó Alex nervioso por el miedo de su amiga y bajando las manos lentamente la inicial empezó a descender hasta que sus patas tocaron el piso del barco esta soltó un suspiro de alivio al ya no estar unos dos metros por encima del suelo.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer – Suspiro Sol mientras los nervios le bajaban.

\- Pero ¿no sé cómo lo hice? – Disputó la rana acuática algo extrañado por el su repentina acción.

\- Oye Alex dices que él gran cráter de hace rato lo hiciste tú con Monferno – Dijo Lucario serio mientras se acercaba a Alex.

\- Si – Asintió Alex confundido por Lucario. Lucario se mostró impresionado por la respuesta del inicial de agua.

\- Eso significa que el poder del alma de Decidueye encontró una forma de incrementar como si hubiera una fuga y saliera por ahí – Contestó Lucario intrigado mirando hacia el suelo con una mano en su barbilla.

\- Eso significa que Alex puede acceder a más poder del Alma – Comentó Monferno

\- Efectivamente – Asintió el tipo lucha-acero.

\- ¡increíble! Ahora lo manejo con más facilidad – Exclamó Alex desbordando de alegría saltando en el lugar.

\- Pero eso no quita que no tenemos como conducir el barco – Dijo Lucario preocupado cortándole la emoción a Alex que quedo con la mirada baja al igual que los demás iniciales, pero Lucario alzó la mirada y una sonrisa se hiso presente – Alex ven conmigo al barandal – Ordeno yéndose caminado hacia allá.

Alex aun algo aturdido por la petición de Lucario lo siguió al confundido, Sol y Monferno estaban más confundidos que Alex y al ellos quedarse a solas el ambiente se tornó incomodo, Sol quería decir algo pero la última palabra que le dirigió a Monferno fue antes del intento desagradable de beso, que le dejo una mala sensación en el estómago, así que no tenía ni idea de que decir sin que la conversación se torne molesta.

Monferno no estaba mejor, estaba sudando la idea era hablar con Sol para aclarar que ya no sentía nada por ella, pero articular una palabra le era tan difícil frente a Sol y apenas la estaba olvidando, todo esto llevaba a un silencio penetrante y una tención que se podría hasta ver en el aire solo se miraban a los ojos incomodos y ninguno sabia con qué palabra iniciar. Eso duró unos dos minutos que parecían eternos para los iniciales de fuego Sol estaba asustada de decir algo malo que termine ofendiendo a Monferno, y el tipo fuego-lucha no tenía el valor suficiente para terminar con lo de Sol y su amor pasajero.

-¡Chicos vengan! – Gritó Lucario lo que saco a Monferno y a Sol de sus pensamientos y del ambiente tan tedioso que habían creado, estos estaban aliviados de que Lucario los salvara de una conversación incomoda y tonta que igual tendrán que dejar para otro momento, Sol y Monferno caminaron hasta donde Lucario y Alex estaban, la rana acuática estaba con los brazos extendidos hacia la orilla con los ojos cerrados concentrado.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – Preguntó Monferno susurrando para no romper la concentración del otro.

\- Está intentando mover el barco con la mente – Bromeó Lucario irónico cruzándose de brazos.

\- Enserio Lucario – Dijo Sol firme y con tedio de la broma de Lucario.

\- Bueno ya, está intentando sacar la arena con la mente para después llevarnos al mar para mover las olas – Explicó Lucario.

Justo después hubo un leve temblor en el barco que asusto momentáneamente a los iniciales para luego sentir al barco avanzar un poco lo suficiente para alejarse unos metros de la Isla.

-¡Si lo logre! – Exclamó Alex orgulloso de su Azaña – Listo ahora a mover las olas para impulsar el barco – Alex volvió a extender sus manos esta vez moviéndolas un poco para agitar las olas pero nada pasaba.

Alex gruño un poco para después mover sus manos con más intensidad pero la marea ni se inmuta lo hace con más fuerza tanta que después se sintió exhausto por el forcejeo pero el agua ni el más leve movimiento, Los demás estaban aguantando que no le salieran las carcajadas al ver los intentos fallidos de su amigo.

-¡Te odio mar! – grito Alex lleno de ira haciendo un puño con su mano que se envolvió en Aura azul lo que hiso que un chorro de agua le diera en la cara a lo que Alex solo refunfuño. Los otros estaban muriéndose de risa, carcajeando la suerte de su amigo, Alex solo rodó los ojos para intentarlo de nuevo moviendo sus manos con más concentración a lo que el barco se empezaba a mover lentamente poco a poco más fuerte hasta llegar al punto medio, Alex lo había logrado estaba controlando las olas. Lucario y Monferno lo felicitaron para después alejarse.

-Buen trabajo Alex – Felicitó Sol amable.

\- Gracias enserio, pero necesito concentrarme podrías por favor dejarme solo – Pidió Alex suavemente para no ofender a Sol, pero enserio necesitaba silencio o terminarían en atlántica.

Sol comprendió y se alejó de su amigo algo decaída por no pasar tiempo con Alex pues desde que Lucario y Monferno estaban con ellos no tenían tiempo a solas y menos ahora que les falta encontrar los otros cuatro guardianes sin duda sería difícil acercarse a él motivos románticos.

Sol se dirigía a hablar con Lucario pero este no estaba por ningún lado que podía visualizar, así que decidió ir a preguntarle a Monferno por más que no quería hablar con él, este estaba apoyaba en sus brazos en el barandal del otro lado derecho del barco mirando al atardecer directamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sintiendo la brisa en su nariz.

-H-hola Monferno – Saludó Sol nerviosa por no saber que decir Poniéndose al lado del tipo fuego-lucha mientras se agarraba del barandal.

\- Hola Sol – Saludó Monferno tranquilo se notaba que ya había pensado que decir – Tengo algo que decirte – Anunció mirándola a los ojos, esos que ya no le provocaban nada.

Sol solo asintió con la cabeza algo sorprendida de la seguridad que mostraba Monferno, que la ponía más serena.

-Lo siento por el intento de beso, no sé qué me paso, fui un total idiota y debí respetarte – Confesó Monferno apenado con la mirada baja, Sol se sentía orgullosa de que Monferno tuviera la responsabilidad de disculparse.

\- Tranquilo te perdono, eres mi amigo… pero ¿tú te has enamorado de mí? - Dijo Sol seria y firme esperando la reacción del tipo fuego-lucha.

\- Antes si, pero ya se me aclare la mente y sé que no me correspondes pero quiero que sepas que eres una gran Pokémon que merece a alguien a tu altura – Dijo Monferno con seguridad y una voz cálida mientras señalaba a Alex que todavía movía las olas concentrado y Sol volteaba a verlo.

En Sol se hiso presente una gran sonrisa al ver al tipo agua y recordar todos los sueños que había tenido con él, y todo lo que deseaba vivir a su lado, en lo que su cara se tornaba roja y su corazón se aceleraba, esta volteo otra vez a Monferno el cual le guiño el ojo.

-Gracias por hablar Monferno – Agradeció Sol sonriendo de arreglar todo con su amigo.

\- Por nada – Dijo Monferno por el agradecimiento mientras sacaba un poco la cabeza del barco para observar que la isla se veía tan pequeña a lo lejos – Ya nos alejamos mucho de la isla.

\- Si, oye esa isla no tiene nombre y ningún Pokémon vive ahí, ¿Qué tal si le ponemos un nombre? – Propuso Sol a lo que Monferno asintió rápidamente con la cabeza aprobando la idea para luego dirigir su mano a la barbilla para pensar en un nombre.

\- Que tal "Cambios" – Dijo Monferno haciendo referencia en todo lo que paso en la isla.

\- Me parece perfecto – Asintió Sol recordando lo del pasado de Lucario el cual ya salía de la cabina del navegante con unas bayas para todos y el atardecer e reflejaba en el agua.

 **Mientras tanto en la fortaleza de Weavile.**

Weavile se encontraba dando vueltas en la sala del trono preocupado mientras se frotaba las manos agobiado, y todas sus fuertes pisadas hacían eco por la habitación, se notaba que algo pasaba y siguió así hasta que la puerta se abrió de allí se vio a Umbreon que entraba lentamente asustado de las decisiones de su jefe, con la cabeza baja las orejas caídas y la cola entre las patas.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, no te veía hace cuatro días Umbreon, cobarde – Dijo Weavile burlón cruzado de brazos, para después su cara se note del todo enfadada. Umbreon no dirigía una palabra por el miedo pues no tenía buenas noticias - ¿Qué paso con el pergamino? – Pregunto insolente.

Umbreon trago saliva – No hemos encontrado a los intrusos que lo robaron – Dijo en voz baja mientras su cabeza descendía más.

Weavile al escuchar esas palabras tuvo un ataque de ira y decepción, que desahogo con un fuerte golpe de su pata al piso que hiso que se agrietara como cascara de huevo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que de seguro se escuchó en todo el castillo, y las patas del perro siniestro empezaban a temblar como su fueran a derrumbarse.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?! ¡¿Y dónde está John?! – Exclamo Weavile mientras agarraba a Umbreon del cuello y lo levantaba.

\- N-no lo h-hemos… visto desde que e-escaparon los… intrusos – Explico Umbreon entre cortes por la falta de oxígeno y el dolor de su cuello estrujado mientras su piel negra se tornaba pálida.

\- Así que los siguió – Descifró el tipo hielo-siniestro mientras tiraba a Umbreon al piso, este cayó fuertemente para después toser hasta respirar lo suficiente, mientras su piel recuperaba su color y se ponía de pie con sus patitas temblonas – Estas despedido.

Umbreon sintió un escalofrió, ¿Cómo llevaría dinero a su casa? Pero al ver de nuevo la cara llena de ira de Weavile termino de levantarse y corrió despavorido, mientras que en su mente se hacia la imagen de la Braixen envuelta en la Aura rosa que lo dejo traumado y lleno de terror.

Weavile en un acto de ira e impotencia empezó a derribar y romper todo a su alcance, rasgando cuadros rompiendo su trono hasta que quedaron astillas, dando golpes fuertes al piso que le rompían la mano y patear todo lo que estuviese cerca de sus pies, después de terminar dejando todo un campo de batalla respirando agitado por el cansancio se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si quisiera arrancarse el pelaje.

-Hora del plan B – Se dijo a si mismo con una cara llena de ira en la que crecía una sonrisa.

Este camino hasta una puerta detrás de un cuadro rasgado por el mismo, y sacando de su oreja una llave con el dibujo de una luna grabado en esta, metió la llave en la cerradura y la gira con cuidado se escuchó el candado abrirse y después Weavile giro el picaporte, dando al descubierto una sala llena de velas de todos los tamaños encendidas que daban cierto calor en la pequeña habitación y al final un espejo lleno de las mismas velas, el tipo hielo-siniestro camino por el umbral hasta llegar al espejo y ponerse frente este cerro los ojos.

-Invoco al Pokémon de la oscuridad, dios de las pesadillas enemigo de la luz, me arrodillo ante tu inmenso poder y me entrego a ti, Señor de las penumbras – Decía Weavile mientras la luz de las velas se volvía morada y se intensificaba, repetía lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que paro abruptamente como si hubiera sido callado por alguien, sus ojos se tornaron negros como un vacío, su cuerpo empezó convulsionar hasta caer y repetía unas cosas en un idioma diferente y aterrador, las convulsiones se intensificaban hasta que dejo de decir las palabras, en su rostro se hiso presente una macabra sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y los parpados se abrían dejando ver unos ojos negros con una intensa iris azul, este se paró acalambrado como si no fuera su cuerpo y empezó a carcajear en una voz distorsionada e irregular.

-Llego… la hora…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota: Tan Tan TAAAAN, jeje me quedo largo pero bueno por eso me tarde, y ¿Qué creen que hiso Weavile? El que lo averigüe le dejare darle novia a Monferno :3 enserio. Y ahora con lo de los futuros Fics les dejare los títulos y algunos datos porque creo que el summary lo pondré en mi perfil por favor lean.**

 **-1: Flores Doradas.**

 **De: Undertale. Del Au (universo alterno): Flowerfell.**

 **Género: Romance – Tragedia.**

 **Pareja protagonista: Sans x Frisk.**

 **Reated: K+.**

 **-2: Amor Entre Cables.**

 **De: Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 **Género: Romance – Drama.**

 **Pareja protagonista: Springtrap x Bonbon (Toy Bonnie)**

 **Reated: M.**

 **-3: Sentimiento de un Dragón.**

 **De: My Little Pony.**

 **Género: Romance – Drama.**

 **Pareja protagonista: Spike x Rarity.**

 **Reated: T.**

 **-4: La Luz de Mi Oscuridad.**

 **De: Pokémon.**

 **Género: Romance – Drama.**

 **Pareja protagonista: Gengar x Sylveon.**

 **Reated: M.**

 **-5: Aventuras en sinnoh.**

 **De: Pokémon.**

 **Género: Romance – Aventura.**

 **Múltiples parejas: OC x OC (sip personajes hechos por mi), Croagunk x OC (No Pokefilia), eevee x Staravia, Posiblemente más shipps.**

 **Reated: K+.**

 **-6: Pokémon mundo misterioso: El inicio de Arceus.**

 **De: Pokémon.**

 **Género: Romance – Aventura.**

 **Pareja protagonista: Vulpix x shinx.**

 **Reated: M.**

 **-7: Vínculos de fuego.**

 **De: Pokémon.**

 **Género: Romance – Drama.**

 **Pareja protagonista: OC (entrenadora) x Blaziken (no Pokefilia).**

 **Reated: M.**

" **Estoy pensando en hacer uno de Arashi No Yuro Ni"**

 **Bueno Chicos no sacare estos Fanfics hasta que Corazón en Llamas vaya por más de la mitad o terminando, pues no quiero que me pase como a MariviEspeon que ahora tiene quinientosmillechugacientos Fics :V, Sin nada más que decir hasta el próximo capítulo adioos.**

 **P.D: Me estoy tardando mucho en subir capítulos por mi Internet :'V (Pinche Maduro).**

 **Recomendaciones:**

 **(Ninjashipping) Vinculos: de: ItsTheCrew: Fic divertidísimo e interesante que me encanta :D.**

 **Un Aura De Hada S x R: de: MariviEspeon: Ya por el cap 8, o yo que se no he tenido internet por como un mes :'V.**

 **The Mighty Storm (Español): de: PokeFan2511: increíble traducción que ni se si termino por mi falta de internet :'V.**

 **Fuerza Pokémon: de: tylerpokemonur11: ¿Por qué mi primo no saca más capítulos? no tengo ni pinche idea :V.**

 **Una Argolla De Hielo también de MariviEspeon: Fic interesante que va empezando y ya quiero saber que pasa :3.**


End file.
